Black Heart
by Heather1201
Summary: 24 year old serial killer, Brittany, escapes from a Russian prison. She travels to America and poses as a high school student to prevent being caught. Brittany's evil but she immediately takes a liking to school girl Santana Lopez. When killings start occurring at McKinley, Brittany realizes school isn't going to be how it seems. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

_If you are here to read a story filled with fluff, cuteness, and laughs, then you are in the wrong place. If you are here to read a story about a serial killer who kills anyone and everyone, then you are in the right place. This story isn't for sensitive people, and if you're sensitive, I suggest you click the back button and look for something else to read. There's plenty of hilarious, adorable stories out there, I'm not forcing you to read this one._

_Follow me on Tumblr: heatherreed1201 ask me something. _

_This is a new story of mine which I have been writing for a while now, I hope you all enjoy, please tell me what you think. This will be updated regularly._

_**Warning: This story contains gore, violence, and horrific killings. Please do not read if you are young or sensitive, this story isn't aimed at you. ** _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Lima, Ohio <strong>

* * *

><p>Kill, kill, kill.<p>

Those words continuously ran through her mind, the need to kill becoming too much, it had been too long since her last kill, she craved the feel of blood on her hands. She wanted to feel pain, to hear her victims scream as they took their last breath in front of her. She wanted to see them look into her eyes and remember her face, the face that took their life away, the face that had no remorse, no warmth, just a cold hearted person. That's what they would see, and she wanted them to see that. She needed them to see that. Because according to Yelena Shamova, nobody deserved to die happy.

Yelena Shamova was a serial killer who was condemned to spend the rest of her life in Black Dura prison, the worst prison in Russia. She had spent 6 years in that place before she finally escaped, with a little outside help. Yelena started a riot, a riot which kept all of the guards occupied with her fellow inmates while she escaped. After shooting her way out of Black Dura prison, a hired getaway driver drove her to a field, where a Russian plane waited, ready to take the woman to America.

Yelena was raised in Russia by a man who bought her on the market. He was an American man, kind to some but horrible to others. He raised Yelena to be evil, he sent her out to kill people, innocent people, at first Yelena protested, but eventually she grew to love her job. One night changed everything though, her father had been found guilty of many horrific crimes and was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. Yelena was alone, the only people she had was her fathers workers, the men who did his bidding.

Yelena became careless, she didn't have her father to guide her, which is how she ended up in Black Dura prison. At the age of 18, Yelena Shamova was found guilty of killing 22 people, that they knew about, and was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison. And although Black Dura prison was one of the worst prisons in Russia, Yelena was feared by all, the people who crossed her always regretted it, she would kill every single one of them.

Her plane ride to America wasn't fun at all. The team of men on board gave her a complete makeover, since the world would be looking for her, she needed a new identity. Within the space of a few hours, Yelena's gold teeth were removed and quickly replaced with whiter than white teeth. Her dark hair was changed to blonde, and her once dark eyes were now bright blue. Her cold rough face had been softened, to an extent, and her prison clothes were replaced by a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. It wasn't exactly something Yelena was used to, but it was definitely something she liked.

She thanked the men who had helped her escape from Russia and began walking down the long narrow road, ready to start her new life. It was a warm day, and Yelena soon grew tired of the never ending road, she wasn't liking Ohio at all. Her luck soon changed when the first vehicle in over an hour passed her by, she watched as the red truck stopped and a brown haired woman stuck her head out of the window.

"Want a ride?" The woman offered, opening the passenger door for Yelena to get in. Yelena tilted her head to the side, the woman sounded odd, it had been a long time since she had heard an American accent, it reminded her of the man who raised her. Her father.

"Hmm." Yelena muttered, slowly walking forward and opening the drivers side of the red truck. "You can get out." Yelena ordered, her hard face showing.

"W-what?" The woman stuttered, gulping when she saw Yelena clench her fists, anger written all over her face. "I-I can give you a ride to wherever you want."

Yelena laughed, this woman wasn't going to give her a ride anywhere. "I said, get out!" Yelena snapped, pulling the woman by her hair and dragging her out of the truck, throwing her on the ground.

"W-who are you?" The woman cried, covering her face when it looked like Yelena was about to hit her.

"My name is Yelena Shamova." She answered in her low voice. Yelena smiled down at the woman on the floor. "But you can call me, Brittany Pierce." She added, trying out her new name. "Mmm, Brittany, I like the sound of that, it's pretty awesome, huh?" She laughed, replaying the name over and over again in her head.

"What do you want, Brittany?" The woman asked, trying desperately to sound strong but failing miserably.

Brittany tilted her head to the side again, scrunching up her face as she thought about what she wanted. There was a lot Brittany wanted, she wanted to be free, she wanted a whole new life and a fresh start, but no matter how much she changed her looks, she would always be a cold hearted serial killer, that was never going to change. "I want you to stand up." The blonde woman said.

"W-why?" The brown haired woman shook her head. "If you want my truck just take it! I don't care just please leave me alone, you're scaring me."

"But if I leave you alone you're more than likely going to call the cops or something, right?" Brittany said, knowing that's exactly what the woman would do. The brown haired woman didn't reply, she had nothing to say. "Basically, I'm going to snap your neck and I'd prefer you to be standing up when it happens so I can throw you into the back seat." Brittany said bluntly, making the womans eyes go wide. "It's your choice though, I don't mind you sitting down on the ground when it happens, if it makes you more comfortable."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The woman cried, attempting to crawl away from the crazy woman in front of her. Brittany rolled her eyes, she hated doing it the hard way. With one hard twist, the sound of a neck breaking was heard. The woman lay motionless on the ground.

"Jesus fucking Christ, now I have to lift you into the back seat, it would of been much easier if you just co-operated." Brittany said to the dead woman on the ground. Brittany then lifted the woman up and threw her into the back seat, closing the door behind her and quickly getting into the drivers seat. "It's been a while since I've done this." The blonde muttered, referring to driving a vehicle. Brittany hadn't drove anything for over 6 years, it was strange for her to be back behind the wheel.

Brittany eventually got used to driving again and half an hour later, she spotted a small town. She squinted her eyes at the sign just in front of the town, and she read "Lima Ohio." She smiled, knowing that town is where she would start her new life, no promises on keeping out of trouble though.

The blonde drove the red truck through a ruin down part of Lima, she guessed this was probably the poor part of town. She shrugged her shoulders, rich or poor didn't matter to Brittany, she liked to kill anyone. She noticed an abandoned warehouse and smiled, perfect place to park the truck. She drove the truck into the warehouse and got out, wiping away all of the evidence that she was there.

Just as Brittany was about to leave the warehouse, she heard the sound of a dog barking. She looked behind her to find a German Shepherd wagging it's tail at her. It looked scruffy, clearly it didn't have a owner. Just like Brittany, it was alone.

"What's your name little guy?" Brittany asked, approaching the dog and getting down on her knees. The dog was big but Brittany wasn't scared, she smiled when the dog started to lick her face. She looked for a collar but the dog had nothing. "Who would ever want to abandon a dog like you, huh?"

Brittany continued to stroke the dog and laughed when it pushed her back, trying to sit on her knee. "How about we call you, Gonzo? You like that?" Brittany replayed the name over in her head, Gonzo seemed to suit the dog. "Wanna come with me?" She offered. The dog barked again and watched as Brittany stood up and started walking out of the warehouse. "Come on Gonzo!" She called for the dog who began to follow her after she called his name.

Brittany Pierce, had a dog.

Brittany and Gonzo walked through the town, Brittany saw many more ruin down buildings but they didn't bother her, she had seen worse in Russia. After living in Black Dura prison for the last 6 years, she had learned not to take things for granted. Even this ruin down part of town was like paradise compared to the prison. Brittany tried to block out the thoughts of Black Dura prison, but she couldn't, she did however promise herself that she would never go back there, she would rather die.

After a short walk, a motel came into sight, opposite it was a bar, a rough bar by the looks of it. "Living opposite a bar, this is my kind of place." Brittany said to herself as she walked over to the motel.

"Can I help you?" The old man behind the desk asked. Brittany looked around the room, it wasn't exactly luxury but it would do.

"One room," she said, looking down at Gonzo and desperately hoping the man would allow a dog to stay in the motel. "Please," she added with a friendly smile, just so the man wouldn't say no.

The old man didn't seem to care about the dog, by the looks of it, he needed the business and Brittany really needed a place to stay. Brittany paid for the room with the cash given to her by the men on the plane, she figured she'd use the money she stole from the woman she killed to buy things she needed, food, drink, the necessary. After the man handed over the keys with no questions asked, Brittany headed to room 5, the largest room available apparently.

The room wasn't as bad as Brittany expected, it was average sized and surprisingly clean. In the room was a double bed, a small TV and a desk. There was also a small kitchen. The bathroom was basic but Brittany didn't expect anything fancy so it was fine. "This is our home, Gonzo, not bad huh?" Brittany said while stroking the dog. "Want some food?" She asked the dog who responded with a bark. "I'll take that as a yes."

Brittany rushed to the nearby store, refraining from killing anyone, and bought food and drink for her new 'home.' She also bought a toy for Gonzo and a food bowl as she guessed the motel wouldn't supply one. On her way back Brittany's eyes kept gazing over towards the bar, it had been years since she had touched a drop of alcohol, she was craving it.

Brittany re-entered the motel and smiled, she was free. She slept that night with no worries on her mind, she wasn't Yelena Shamova anymore, she was a completely different person who wasn't on the list of most wanted. She was a unknown mystery and she absolutely loved that. It was also nice for her to sleep on an actual bed, in Black Dura prison she slept on the floor and had to tolerate the rats which crawled all over her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for the night.

After living in America for just one week Brittany realized something, it was hard not to kill anyone, everyone she had met seemed to piss her off in some way. She found it difficult to keep her hands to herself, especially when they were usually around someone's neck. She tried, she honestly did, but Brittany couldn't control herself and ended up killing a man. She hated herself for killing 2 people already, but in her defence they did deserve it. The man in the grocery store deserved to die, he threw a grape off Brittany's head and laughed afterwards, as always though, Brittany had the last laugh. Brittany knew she had to be careful, she couldn't blow her cover, she needed to stay hidden, but it was an impossible challenge.

Trying to clear her head, Brittany went for a long walk through Lima, discovering more of what the town has to offer. On her walk though she saw something that caught her eye, a high school, a normal high school, somewhere which Brittany didn't get to attend when she lived in Russia. Brittany had never been interested in school but she was always curious to know what it was like. Then another thought crossed Brittany's mind, why not go to high school?

Sure Brittany was a 24 year old woman, but with her new face and identity, she could so pass for an 18 year old, right? Being in school also meant that the cops would never find her, the cops were looking for a 24 year old woman hiding somewhere, not a school girl. High school would be perfect. And that's when the decision was made, Brittany Pierce was going to be a student. A very old student.

With a little 'outside help', Brittany was able to get fake forms so the school she would be attending would be convinced that Brittany's actually an 18 year old girl who transferred from Russia not long ago. She hadn't met that many people so she was also intrigued to find out what the students were like.

The next day Brittany got ready for her first day of school. One of her 'outside help' friends still thought it was ridiculous that a 24 year old woman wanted to pose as a high school student but they could see where she was coming from. Keeping a low profile was essential and would the cops ever look in a random high school in Ohio? Probably not. Her friend felt sorry for the students more than anything, half the kids would end up dead by the end of the week knowing Brittany.

Brittany wore a plain black tank top with a pair of jeans. She wanted to be casual so she tied her hair up into a ponytail and only applied a tiny bit of makeup. She added more makeup to her face in certain places, just to cover up the scars she got in Black Dura prison. When the blonde looked into the mirror she sighed, did she really look 18? Hopefully she did. Brittany wished herself luck and then left the motel, excited for the day ahead of her.

After 15 minutes of walking she reached the school. Groups of people crammed together on the small field of grass outside of the building. She saw a few people who she could have some fun with, and Some annoying as fuck people she wouldn't mind killing. She looked forward to starting. She walked across the road and gazed at the sign outside of the school.

"Welcome to McKinley High." The sign read.

* * *

><p>"Well Miss. Pierce, it looks like everything is in order, we recommend for you to start immediately since school is just starting up again, you wont be trailing behind that way." The Indian man, principal Figgins said. The man sat with Brittany in his office going over the paperwork again.<p>

Brittany let out a forced smile, she wanted to get out of that room, principal Figgins had kept her in there for over an hour and she was quickly losing her patience. "So I can start today?" Brittany asked with hopeful eyes.

Principal Figgins looked up from the paperwork and let out a moan. "I suppose you could, when I say immediately I ideally meant tomorrow or next Monday but if you want to start today..."

Brittany rolled her eyes, she always assumed immediately meant right now. Of course she wanted to start on that day, she already had her eye on a few victims. "Now is a great time to start." Brittany smiled. "I love school and I am really looking forward to new challenges." She lied through her teeth but that seemed to impress principal Figgins.

"Good." He said, standing up from his office chair. "Your schedule wont be ready until tomorrow so if you can just bear with me for another few minutes, I'll just go and collect a student who will be able to show you to your classes."

"How will the student know which classes I have if I don't even have a schedule?" Brittany asked in a confused voice. This man just didn't make any sense.

"You'll be attending her classes today." Principal Figgins said, opening the office door. "I'm sure school in Russia is a lot different than what it's like here in America so today will mostly be about you getting a feel for the place, adjusting to the way it works."

Brittany smiled, so a girl was going to be showing her around, fine by her. She wondered what this girl was like, maybe she could have some fun with her. She still hadn't killed a student yet, victim number one could be her. "I'm sure I'll fit right in." Brittany said, smiling widely showing her new teeth.

A few minutes later principal Figgins re-entered the room with a ginger kid much younger than Brittany. Well, saying that, every student at that school was at least 6 years younger than her, this girl was probably about 16? Judging by the cheerleading outfit she was wearing, she was no doubt one of those annoying bitches who Brittany couldn't stand. Cheerleaders pissed her off, all they cared about was their looks and what person they'd be fucking after school. She didn't have the time of day for people like that. Victim number 1 was definitely going to be her.

"Hi! My name is Megan, it's nice to meet you, Brittany!" The ginger girl said in a chipper voice. She held out her hand for Brittany to take, the blonde just gave her a look as if to say 'what the fuck are you doing?'

"Hello." Brittany replied, staring intently at the girl standing in front of her. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before principal Figgins spoke.

"Well I have nothing else to say, I hope you have a good day, Brittany." He said, opening the office door and gesturing for the two girls to leave. "If you have any problems or queries, please come and see me and I'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you." Brittany said, relieved to be able to leave now. Brittany followed ginger Megan out of the room and down the hallway, first period had just ended so the hallways were filled with students.

"So you're from Russia, what is school like there?" Ginger Megan asked. Brittany was sick of the girl already, she had one of those annoying irritating voices.

"Normal." Brittany replied, not wanting to make conversation with the girl. Brittany assumed the schools in Russia were normal anyway's.

"So you know the people you have to avoid?" Megan said. Brittany laughed, she didn't have to avoid anyone, if anything, people should avoid her. Megan stopped in front of one of the lockers. "This is your locker, I don't have the combination so you'll have to get that from principal Figgins or someone."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Brittany asked, unsure why she even had a locker. Was she supposed to put things inside of it?

Megan laughed. "Russia's completely different then, huh?" Brittany kept her face straight, what was so amusing? "You can store your books in here and anything else."

Brittany nodded, not bothering to say anything else. The school was weird for Brittany, it was strange for her to be around people who were so...clean. she was used to being around sweaty old men who were absolutely crazy, she wasn't used to the smiling students who laughed over anything, the annoying irritating voices that-

"Make sure you stay away from her." Megan warned, pulling Brittany out of her thoughts. Brittany was intrigued to know who she was referring to so she followed Megan's eyes over to the locker opposite her.

Across from Brittany stood a girl, no older than 18. Her long black hair covered her face as she looked down at the floor, her brown eyes could be seen through a gap in her hair. Her face was soft, a gentle looking girl who seemed almost scared to look up. The girl wore a baggy sweater covered in patterns, a pair of loose fitted jeans and a pair of black shoes. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off the girl, there was something different about this girl.

"She's beautiful." Brittany whispered to herself. "Who is she?" Brittany asked loud enough for Megan to hear her.

"She's a freak. Her name is Santana Lopez, stay away from her, you don't want to be seen with a loser like her." Brittany tore her eyes away from the girl named Santana and shot Megan a glare.

"What?!" She snapped. "It's not nice calling people names." Brittany said.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Please, everyone calls her names, she's a weirdo." Megan laughed, looking Santana up and down. "If you want a good reputation, stay with us, maybe you can even become a cheerio."

Brittany frowned. "What the fucks a cheerio?" Brittany asked, not understanding what the American girls means by 'cheerio.'

"A cheerleader." Megan said. "If you want to join that freak, expect a life of hell."

"They wouldn't fucking dare do anything to me." Brittany said, seriously. Nobody at that school knew what Brittany was capable of, they didn't know how the littlest of things provoked her. Staying away from Brittany would be their only chance of having a life. She would do more than punch them if they attempted to do something.

"It's time for her morning slushie." Megan said, ignoring Brittany's comment as if it didn't mean anything.

"Her morning what?" Brittany asked. What was with all of those weird words they used? What's a morning slushie? Brittany couldn't understand it.

"You'll see." Megan smirked, watching as a few jocks approached Santana. They slowed down once they neared her and then it happened, they raised their arms and threw the ice cold slushie in Santana's face.

Brittany watched in utter shock, why would they do that to the poor girl? The girl who for some reason attracted Brittany, these people were really pushing their luck.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the school." Megan said, glaring at Santana once more before walking down the hallway. Brittany reluctantly followed. She wanted to hurt the jocks for throwing that thing on Santana but she had something else to deal with first, she didn't forget a face anyway's, she would catch up with them later.

Megan led Brittany into the locker room, the ginger girl bragged about how that was only for the cheerios, nobody else was good enough to be let in. Brittany watched as Megan opened one of the lockers, showing her what was inside. While looking in the locker, Brittany noticed something, a red ribbon. "What's this for?" Brittany asked.

Brittany picked up the ribbon and examined it. "It's my lucky ribbon, I wear it when we have competitions, I never seem to lose when I have it on." Megan said, eyeing the ribbon up and down. "Put it back in the locker." She said, turning her back on Brittany and walking into the showers. Brittany closed the locker door but kept the ribbon in her hand. She tightened her grip on the ribbon as she followed Megan into the showers.

"You'll die winning." Brittany whispered, standing directly behind Megan.

"What?!" Megan shouted, attempting to turn around but being stopped by Brittany's firm grip on her neck.

With her free hand, Brittany threw the ribbon around Megan's neck and quickly let go of her, grabbing each end of the ribbon and tightening her grip. "HELP!" Megan screamed which caused Brittany to pull even harder. The ginger girl started to choke, unable to breath as Brittany followed through with her plan. After a few more moments, the girl went limp, her head dropped and her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. Brittany knelt down next to the girl, she pulled the ribbon away from Megan's neck, revealing the bright red mark. She grabbed Megan's head and tied the ribbon into her ponytail. Satisfied with her work, Brittany turned on all of the showers and left the locker room, leaving the lifeless body on the floor getting wet.

Walking down the hallways Brittany realized something, she didn't have anyone to show her around the school, what a fucking shame. Brittany walked into the bathroom to wash her hands which held a lump of Megan's hair, when she entered the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks. There she was, the girl who had been slushied.

"Santana." Brittany said quietly. Brittany walked over to the sink, trying not to startle the girl. Brittany watched Santana as the girl wiped herself down, she was all sticky through that stuff those idiots threw over her. A small sob escaped from the girl. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked, startling the girl. She was going to stay quiet but for some reason it got to Brittany that the girl next to her was crying.

Santana sniffed a few times. "Y-yes." She stuttered, "I'm fine thank you." She whispered the last part. Brittany couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girls voice was, although it was very quiet.

"Do you need some help?" Brittany asked, picking up a few paper towels. The girl flinched as Brittany laid a hand on her shoulder, she soon relaxed so Brittany began rubbing the weird slushie thing off her.

"T-thank you." The girl mumbled through another sob. Brittany smiled, continuing to help the girl. No matter how much of the slushie Brittany managed to get off, the girls patterned sweater was still soaking wet, Brittany couldn't stand the thought of this girl walking about like this all day.

"Do you have a spare shirt or something?" Brittany asked, hoping the girl did. Santana shook her head much to Brittany's dismay.

"Someone stole it." Santana said in a quiet voice, lowering her head to the floor as if she were embarrassed. Brittany frowned, what sort of people were at this school? Why were people picking on her like this?

Some would call Brittany a hypocrite, being pissed off at the fact that someone picked on this girl when she actually killed people. Some would say Brittany was a million times worse than anyone at that school but Brittany would strongly disagree with that. Brittany was the type of person who liked to kill people who deserved it. Deserved it meaning, bullying someone else for no reason, that would give Brittany a good excuse to kill someone, perhaps if someone looked down at Brittany, that would also set her off. But who was she kidding? She didn't care about anyone, given the chance, Brittany would kill anyone, they didn't have to be good or bad for her to do it, they just had to be alive.

Santana was different though, for the first time in her life, Brittany never wanted to kill someone, she never even wanted to hurt her. She wanted to protect her.

"I think I have a spare shirt, wait here a minute, I'll be right back." Brittany said, clearly lying. Of course she didn't have a spare shirt, why would she need one? It's not like anyone would attempt to slushie her, she'd destroy them. Brittany saying she had a spare shirt really meant, 'I'll go and steal one for you.'

Brittany left the bathroom and hurried down the hallways looking for a suitable shirt for Santana to wear. She knew Santana wouldn't want to walk about in a 'cheerios' outfit or something like that considering how mean they were to her, so Brittany avoided them. She always avoided the people dressed like whores, she never had time for anyone like that. Brittany's eyes eventually landed on a suitable candidate, a small girl about the same size as Santana wearing a plain red t-shirt. It wasn't really Santana's style but it would do.

Brittany forced the girl into an empty classroom and pulled the top over her head, catching it on the girls bra causing some scrunched up toilet paper to fall onto the floor. The girls face went bright red.

"Oh sweetie." Brittany said, looking at the bra filled with tissue and the tissue on the floor. "No ones going to notice your tits if you're wearing this top." She added.

Brittany left the girl in the classroom and hurried back to the bathroom, hoping Santana would still be there. When she entered the bathroom she noticed the girl still waiting by the sink. A smile tugged at the girls mouth when she saw Brittany.

"I got a t-shirt for you." Brittany said, slowly walking towards the girl. Brittany held the top out in front of her for Santana to take. At first the girl hesitated, not knowing whether or not to take the shirt, after a few moments she took it.

"T-thank you." The girl said, again. Brittany couldn't help but smile every time Santana thanked her, maybe it was because she liked her voice so much and that's the only words she's really heard coming out of Santana's mouth. Apart from the fact that someone stole her shirt, but that was really sad. She wasn't happy about that. Either way, Santana didn't need to thank Brittany.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other, neither knowing what to do or say now. Brittany looked at the t-shirt in Santana's hand then respectively turned around to give her some privacy whilst she changed. "Thank you." Santana said again.

Once Santana had changed her shirt, she gently tapped Brittany on the shoulder, letting the blonde know that she could turn around now. Brittany turned around and saw Santana stretching the t-shirt out. Brittany had guessed by now that Santana preferred things to be baggier on her, she didn't like things to be tight on her. It puzzled Brittany, the girl was beautiful and she guessed she had a beautiful body too, why would she want to hide it?

"I-it's a lovely t-shirt." Santana commented when she noticed Brittany staring at it. Brittany smiled again, it was the plainest t-shirt she had ever seen in her life but yet Santana still felt the need to praise it. _This girl is too cute, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Thanks." Brittany replied. "Is it ok? I can get a different one if you want?" Santana quickly shook her head.

"N-no, it's nice." Santana said, smiling.

"Good." Brittany said. She wished she got a different top now, the thought of making Santana uncomfortable really bothered her. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she cleared her throat and spoke again. "I'm Brittany." The woman introduced herself.

Santana smiled. "Santana." The girl replied.

"You have a beautiful name." Brittany said, causing the girl to blush. Once again, Santana mumbled out another 'thank you.' "I'm new here, today's my first day." The blonde tried to make conversation.

"I know," Santana said. "I-I saw you with Megan by the lockers." Brittany frowned, she didn't realize Santana saw her, butterflies formed in her stomach though when she realized Santana must of been sneaking glances at her. _Weird, I never get butterflies. _Brittany thought.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be showing me around but I can't seem to find her." Brittany lied, the girl was dead in the showers, killed by her lucky ribbon. It then crossed Brittany's mind that someone would eventually find the dead body, she hoped people wouldn't make a big deal about it, it's only a lifeless body after all.

"S-she might be with the cheerios, they're probably hanging out in the courtyard." Santana said, lowering her head as soon as the word 'cheerio' slipped out of her mouth.

"You're a million times better than them, you know." Brittany said honestly. Anyone was better than a cheerio or a jock, they were all stuck up bastards who looked down at everyone. Santana was better than everyone, according to Brittany. "You're actually like-able." She added.

Santana smiled and shook her head. "You're j-just saying that because you feel sorry for me." Santana said quietly, in that soft voice of hers.

"No, I'm serious." Brittany said after studying Santana. "I hate 90% of all the people I meet and for some reason, I can't hate you." Brittany said, still not figuring out why this girl had such an effect on her. "It's a good thing, Santana." She smiled.

It was actually a really good thing that Brittany immediately liked Santana, who knows what might of happened if Brittany entered the bathroom and didn't feel anything for the girl, she might of killed her. The thought sent shivers down Brittany's spine, it was a scary thought.

"T-thank you." Santana said, again. "Do you need help f-finding Megan?" Santana asked. _God no. _Brittany thought. The last thing she needed was someone going looking for the girl, she wanted the girl to be alone for a little while longer before being discovered.

"No point." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "She probably doesn't want to show me around, I was hoping maybe I could spend the day with you." Brittany said, looking at Santana with hopeful eyes.

Santana seemed confused. "Y-you want to spend the day with...me?" She said, as if it wasn't possible for anyone to want to spend time with her.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, like I said, you're one of the few people I like, why not spend the day with you?"

Santana smiled, showing her dimples. Her smile quickly faded though. "Y-you shouldn't be seen with me, people would end up calling you names." Brittany frowned, why would people call her names?

"Santana, they wouldn't-"

"They would." Santana interrupted, picking up her head and staring at Brittany. "If you're seen with me, you'll be known as the school f-freak, too."

"I don't care about any of those idiots. Ignore them, you're much better than them and you need to remember that." Brittany said, hoping to cheer Santana up. It seemed to have worked. "Now, what class do you have next?"

The next two classes turned out to be actually interesting for Brittany. The woman had never been educated so learning about History fascinated her, it was also fun throwing pens off peoples heads. Brittany was allowed to sit next to Santana in both classes which was a bonus, she liked being near the girl. Santana loved to study, Brittany discovered that as soon as they entered the first class and Santana took out a million work books. She also remained silent throughout the class and took loads of notes. She was the first to complete the work task, Brittany was second, she may have cheated, slightly.

"So where do we go for lunch?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked down the hallway.

Santana shrugged. "I-I usually eat my lunch in the bathroom." She replied. Brittany frowned, why would Santana eat her lunch in the bathroom? Did people do that?

"Why?" Brittany asked, turning her head to look at Santana who had her head lowered to the floor.

"Because n-nobody bothers me in there." Santana said. It was then that Brittany understood. Santana ate her lunch in the bathroom because she was scared of what might happen to her if she didn't. It wasn't acceptable.

Santana was about to walk into the bathroom when Brittany stopped her. The younger girl turned to face Brittany. "Come on, we're going to eat lunch where everyone else eats it." Brittany said, grabbing Santana's arm and walking down the hallway.

"S-stop." Santana begged. Brittany stopped walking, she hoped Santana wasn't worried about eating with everyone else, she had nothing to worry about, she had a right to be there.

"Santana listen to me, we're eating with everyone else." Brittany said.

Santana nodded her head. "I know." She said, confusing Brittany. "I-I just wanted to say, you're going t-the wrong way. The cafeteria is that way." Santana pointed behind her.

"Oh." Brittany laughed, suddenly feeling like a fool. "Then lets go."

When they entered the cafeteria the first thing Brittany noticed was the amount of eyes on Santana. It seemed as though Santana hadn't been in there for years and nobody had expected to see her in there any time soon. Brittany hadn't been at that school for long but she already knew something, she hated everyone. Apart from Santana of course. That girl did something to her.

"Come on, ignore the cunts." Brittany said, rubbing Santana's back and walking her towards an empty table. "Would you like a drink?" Brittany asked as Santana took a seat.

"N-no thank you." Santana mumbled, pulling a sandwich out of her backpack. "I already have one." She added.

"Okay, well I'm going to quickly get some food, I'll be right back." Brittany said, hurrying to get something to eat, not wanting to leave Santana alone for so long.

When she got back to the table she noticed Santana hadn't touched her sandwich. Brittany wondered why. "Is something wrong with it? You can have this cake if you want?" Brittany said, holding up a piece of chocolate cake.

"I-I just feel like everyone is staring at me." Santana whispered, getting herself upset. Brittany didn't want to see Santana upset, she didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable by all of this.

"They're staring because they are jealous of you." Brittany said. "There's an empty table in the corner, come on, lets go over there." At first Santana was reluctant to move so Brittany continued. "The only person who can stare at you over there is me." Santana seemed happy with that. They both grabbed their lunches and walked over to the empty table in the corner. Santana seemed content when sitting there. More relaxed.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Brittany had stayed with Santana until the final bell when unfortunately they had to leave each other. Brittany was a little sad about that but it made her happy that the next day she would be able to see the girl again. Megan's body still hadn't been found but apparently the cheerios trained after school so it wouldn't be long until someone found her. Brittany smirked at the thought of one of those stuck up bitches walking into the locker room and finding their dear friend dead.

When Brittany got home that night, she was surprised to find a man standing outside of her door, a hooded man with a bag on his back. The blonde approached the man with caution, unaware of who he was.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" She hissed, grabbing the mans neck and throwing him against the wall. She frowned when she saw a familiar face. "Kazimir?" She whispered, staring at the man.

"That's not my name anymore, Yelena, it's Noah Puckerman." The man answered as he pulled down his hood, revealing a mohawk.

Brittany gasped in horror. "What the fuck have you done to your long hair?!" She shouted. "And what sort of names that?"

"Shh, would you keep your voice down, I work just across the street, I don't want them thinking I've give them a false name." Noah said, pointing to the bar Brittany had been in a few times.

Noah Puckerman was a friend of Brittany's in Black Dura prison, their cells were opposite each other and Noah was one of the only people Brittany could tolerate. He was older than Brittany, by 3 years and he was also one of the people on board the plane traveling from Russia. They had parted ways as soon as the plane landed so it was a huge surprise for Brittany to find the man standing outside of her 'home.' The even bigger surprise was finding out that her friend, also a serial killer, worked across the street from her, in a bar.

"You work in that bar?" She laughed, raising her eyebrows. "Shut the fuck up, are you good or something now?"

"I just don't want to go back to prison, that's all." He shrugged. "I saw you leaving the motel this morning, at first I couldn't believe my eyes, but I knew it was you."

"Y-you knew it was me? Is this disguise not working or something?" She panicked, thinking her blonde hair and blue eyes had failed her.

"No stupid." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "I was on the plane when you got your makeover, remember? In fact I love this disguise, you've definitely improved." He laughed.

"Are you saying I was ugly beforehand?" She asked, feeling rather offended. "Because if you're saying that I swear to god I'll knock-"

"I'm not saying that at all." Noah quickly cut the blonde off. "You were very...beautiful before you got a makeover." He lied. Shivers went down his spine as he remembered what his friend used to look like, she was like something out of a horror movie. But he would never tell her that, of course.

"Fine." She huffed. "Don't call me Yelena, I'm Brittany Pierce now." She said as she opened the door and gestured for her friend to go inside.

"So what are you doing now?" Noah asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Still up to no good?" He chuckled.

"I'm a high school student now." Brittany said proudly, walking into the little kitchen to feed Gonzo. "Oh, this is my dog, don't touch him." She warned.

"You're a high school student?" He frowned, wondering if he heard his friend correctly. Brittany nodded her head and filled the other bowl up with water. "Oh my god, you're 24 years old, how the fuck are you in high school? Are you mad?" He gasped.

"It's all part of the cover, my friend, I'm a student at McKinley High." Brittany said.

"So have you killed anyone yet?" He asked, pulling out a few beers from his bag and throwing one to Brittany.

Brittany sat down on the bed opposite Noah and opened the can of beer, taking a few large gulps before replying. "Actually I did." She said. "Bitch deserved it though, I killed her in the shower. No doubt you're going to give me a lecture about how bad I am and how I'm going to blow our cover." Brittany was waiting for a lecture, but it never came.

"Actually I'm not going to say anything." Noah replied, turning a few pages of the newspaper he was holding in his hand. Brittany was confused, why was he ok with this? She was expecting him to scream at her.

"What do you mean?" She quickly asked. "Why aren't you saying anything?" She was glad she never got a lecture but she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Because it turns out we aren't the only ones in this town with a secret." Noah said, throwing the newspaper on the bed. Brittany picked up the newspaper. "There has been a few killings at McKinley High in the past few weeks." He added.

"Victim number 6 was found dead in the courtyard last Tuesday." Brittany read, frowning. "Panic strikes as the police have no clues as to who is behind these deaths."

"Strange, huh?" Noah said, walking over to the refrigerator to throw in a few beers "And here's me thinking you wouldn't fit in." He laughed, sitting back down at the table.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "This is absolutely crazy." Brittany said, reading more of the article. "Victim number 3 had their heart ripped out. Holy fuck."

"You've done some pretty bad things too, you know." Noah said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah but this is different." She said, throwing the newspaper on the table. "These are actual killers, killing people. I know I kill people but why isn't this breaking news? Why hasn't the school been shut down? In fact, why haven't I heard of this before? I spent hours in that school today and I didn't hear anything."

Noah shrugged. "Maybe they're too scared. Nobody knows who is doing this, they're probably too afraid to open their mouths just in case they're saying it to the killer." Noah said. Brittany thought about it for a moment. That did make sense.

Brittany leaned back on the bed. "We both know what it's like to kill 6 people, this person must be doing it for a reason, not everyone's like me."

"But who?" Noah asked, for some reason hoping Brittany knew the answer.

"God knows." She answered, running her fingers through her hair. "It could be anyone. The students I saw today were just idiots, I didn't see a killer, just students, you know?"

Noah smiled as he leaned forward, his elbows on his lap. "You're scared." He pointed out.

Brittany laughed. "Another serial killer in town on a killing spree, I'm intrigued."

* * *

><p><em>In memory of Buster. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews, so glad people like this story! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :-)_

_Also, you can ask me something on Tumblr, heatherreed1201, that way I can reply to guest reviewers questions. _

_**Warning: This story contains gore, violence, and horrific killings, please do not read if you are young or sensitive. This story isn't aimed at you. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Student<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany woke up feeling miserable, she still hadn't gotten over the fact that there was another killer in the school. It bothered her that someone else was out there, maybe as crazy as her and Noah. This person was also in the same school as Santana, what if they hurt her? Brittany got out of bed and took a quick shower, hating how hot the water was, she preferred the cold. She got dressed, putting on a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts, she let her long blonde hair fall down her shoulders, she loved how soft it was after a shower. She then walked out of her motel room and entered Noah's who had purchased a room next door. She walked into the room and stood in front of the TV, blocking Puckerman's view.<p>

"What do you think?" Brittany asked, giving a quick twirl of her outfit. Noah waved her off, wanting to get back to the TV show he was watching.

"Nice." He mumbled, moving across the bed to get a better view of the television, "can you move now?" He asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Be serious, what do I look like?." Brittany asked.

"There's a mirror in your room, go and see for yourself." Noah said, earning a glare from Brittany. "I wouldn't have bought it if I didn't think it would look nice on you." He added. Last night after they talked, Brittany forced Noah to go clothes shopping for her, since he was the one earning money.

Satisfied with her friends answer, she moved away from the TV and walked over to the kitchen area, making herself a bowl of cereal. "By the way, how did you afford all this stuff? The food, the clothes, we don't have that much money and I know I sent you out last night but the amount you bought, it must have cost you a fortune." Brittany said. "Hmm, I actually like how I call your money 'our money'. Pretty funny." She added.

"Robbed some dude." Noah shouted across the room. "A businessman or something by the looks of it, not to worry, he'll probably have shit loads of money in his house."

"Like I'd even spare a thought for him." Brittany laughed "And I thought you were supposed to be good now? Robbing people isn't the best thing to do, you know." She added.

"We need to live." Noah shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, It's not like I'm earning shit loads of money working in the bar."

"Well don't even think about quitting your job." Brittany warned. "I'm relying on you to get us stuff, sure I could rob someone for cash but I have other things on my mind at the moment, I need you to handle all of the money stuff." The blonde said.

"Well then get to school little girl." Noah laughed, pointing towards the door. "Daddy has got to go to work soon." He joked, putting on a fake voice.

Brittany chuckled as she walked towards the door. "No way are you pretending to be my father, you're only 27, Kazimir." Brittany said.

"My names Noah Puckerman!" He shouted as Brittany walked out of the front door, heading to school.

* * *

><p>When Brittany arrived at school she was immediately looking for Santana. Santana had been on her mind since the first time she looked at her. She wanted to see the girl more, she wanted to talk to her more, she basically wanted to be around her. She also felt very protective over Santana, with a murderer walking the hallways, she knew she had to make sure Santana was safe. Sure, she was a serial killer, but that was different, she wouldn't hurt Santana, god knows what this person would do. She had also never ripped someones heart out, literally. The person behind the attacks clearly knew what they were doing.<p>

Brittany's eyes were on everyone. Apart from looking for Santana, she was also studying everyone else. She was looking for someone that didn't seem right, maybe a little messed up, someone who looked guilty or just plain crazy. Everyone she passed seemed normal though, annoying teenagers, not killers. Although Brittany could sort of understand why someone would kill these students, they were mostly bastards.

Then her eyes landed on Santana. Brittany smiled widely when she saw the girl. She had her patterned sweater back on and a pair of baggy jeans. She looked cute, Brittany thought. Brittany made her way over to the lockers where Santana was standing and greeted the younger girl.

"Hey." She said, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at Santana's face which was once again lowered to the ground.

Hearing the sound of Brittany's voice, Santana's head snapped up, a small smile crept to her face as she looked at the blonde. "Hi." She replied, showing her dimples.

"So I was thinking maybe today we could eat our lunch in the courtyard? It's a nice day and I could really do with the fresh air," Brittany said.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Y-you want to have lunch with me again?" Santana asked, as if yesterday was only supposed to be a one time thing.

Brittany smiled. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. "T-thank you for having l-lunch with me yesterday, I-I really liked it." Santana added, smiling. Brittany was about to say something when she noticed something red in Santana's hand. She squinted her eyes at it. "It's your t-shirt." Santana held the t-shirt up for Brittany to take.

Brittany took the t-shirt and couldn't help but smile, the girl had returned a t-shirt that didn't even belong to her. Brittany forgot all about the shirt anyways. "Thanks." Brittany said.

"I-I washed it for you." Santana said when she saw Brittany looking at it. "So you don't have to. Y-you can just take it home and put it in your closet." Brittany couldn't believe it, Santana actually washed the shirt for her. The action made Brittany's heart swell, this girl was something else.

"Thank you." Brittany said, sincerely. "If you want, you can keep it? It looked way better on you." Although Brittany had never tried the shirt on, she knew she would never wear it so it didn't bother her if Santana wanted to keep it. Then Brittany remembered something, the girl didn't like wearing tight clothes, she preferred baggy patterned sweaters.

"N-no, please, you keep it." Santana said, shaking her head. "Thank you for l-letting me borrow it though, it was v-very kind of you."

Brittany smiled. "It was my pleasure." She said. Brittany and Santana stood staring at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word. It was like the rest of the world didn't matter, the students walking by were invisible, in that moment it was only them, nobody else.

It was Santana who eventually broke the silence. "So, I'll s-see you at lunch?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Brittany nodded her head. Santana would definitely be seeing her at lunch.

Santana was about to walk away when Brittany placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "I have to get my schedule, maybe I'll share some classes with you." Brittany was hoping she would be put in all of Santana's classes but she would be more than happy with just one or two.

"Maybe." Santana replied, throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "I'll see y-you around." She said before walking away.

Brittany watched the girl walk away from her. When Santana was out of sight, the rest of the world reappeared, the annoying teenagers passing by nearly knocking into her. The sound of lockers slamming shut and laughter filling the hallways. Also, the sound of crying. Brittany looked around to see where the crying was coming from, that's when she saw them. The 'cheerios' bawling their eyes out, Brittany smirked, Megan must have been found in the showers. She hoped it was one of the cheerios who found her dead, that would be fun. Brittany kinda wished she saw it now, the reactions from friends and family were always the best.

Brittany walked to the principal's office to collect her schedule, she had her fingers crossed that she would be sharing some classes with Santana. She didn't hate the classes but they would of been so much better if Santana was in them. She also looked out for possible murderers, it was actually bugging her that she couldn't figure out who was behind the attacks. She was usually good at figuring that stuff out.

When Brittany reached the office, she knocked on the door and entered before principal Figgins even had the chance to say 'come in.' she didn't want permission anyways, either way, she was going in.

"Hello Miss..." Principal Figgins looked up at Brittany, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact he had forgotten her name. That was rare, nobody could ever forget Brittany's name, she was always someone people would remember, she was unforgettable.

"You've forgotten my name?" Brittany asked in disgust. She was about to tell him a million reasons why it was impossible for anyone to forget her name when she realized something, Yelena was the unforgettable one, Brittany was just the normal school girl. "My names Brittany." She said after a few seconds.

"Yes, now I remember." Principal Figgins said, apologizing as Brittany took a seat in one of the office chairs.

"Do you have my schedule?" She asked. Principal Figgins nodded his head and started moving piles of paper to find what he was looking for.

"Here you go." The man said, handing Brittany the schedule. "If you have any problems with your classes, please come and see me." He added.

"I will," Brittany replied, sending the man a smile as she stood up from the office seat.

"Er, actually can you sit back down please." Brittany scrunched up her face. What did the man want now? "I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Brittany said, sitting back down in the chair and waiting for principal Figgins to speak.

Principal Figgins scratched his head a few times, avoiding eye contact with Brittany. "I don't know whether you have heard but, Megan, the girl who was supposed to be showing you around yesterday, she's been killed" He said, sighing.

"Killed?!" Brittany gasped, as if she didn't know that already, she was the one who killed the bitch after all. "How horrific." She exaggerated.

"Unfortunately so." Principal Figgins sighed, rubbing his head. "She isn't the first...victim." He added, lowering his head. The man didn't really want to tell the new student this but he knew he had to, she had every right to know about what was going on at the school she was attending.

"So there have been more killings?" Brittany asked. She knew there had been more but maybe principal Figgins knew something that could help her to figure out who was behind the attacks. The newspapers say stuff, but the people around the attacks say more.

"A few actually." Figgins said in a whisper. "7 killings up to now. This is the only school in Lima, we can't shut it down because the students will have nowhere else to go." The man explained.

"But surely the students safety comes first." Brittany argued, not understanding anything principal Figgins was saying. People were being killed and his argument for not shutting the school down was because the students would have nowhere else to go. It just didn't make any sense. "Not only students, but the staff who work here, they're also at risk, right?" She asked.

"The killer has just been targeting students so far." He whispered. It was as if the man was too scared to speak loudly about the situation, just in case others overheard. "Please know that we are doing everything we can to protect the students of this school. We are trying to find the person responsible. We _will _find the person responsible." He assured her.

"Can you tell me more about the killings?" Brittany asked, interested to know more about what was going on.

"Well...we don't really want to say too much because of-"

"I'm a student at this school, principal Figgins." Brittany said sternly, cutting the man off. "I have a right to know everything, especially since I could be next on the killers list." Not very likely, Brittany's the last person the killer would want to deal with. They would regret it, Brittany would make sure of that.

The man sighed and leaned back in the chair, fixing his eyes on Brittany. "The killings aren't exactly regular..." The man said, hoping the blonde would understand. Brittany had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. "It's tragic the way they were killed."

"What way were they killed?" Brittany asked curiously, wanting to know more about the killings. She already knew that one victim had their heart ripped out but she was intrigued to know the other methods the killer used.

"I shouldn't really be telling you this..." Principal Figgins muttered under his breath. After a long pause, he finally began. "Victim number 1 was stabbed to death...I've never seen anything like it in my entire life. Victim number...I'm sorry but I just can't continue, just thinking about what happened to those poor students, it's too much, I hope you understand that."

Brittany did understand, in a way. For someone not used to seeing dead bodies she could understand why it would be hard to talk about it, she on the other hand had no problem discussing it. "I understand." Brittany smiled, knowing she'll have to find out what happened some other way.

Brittany then stood up and was about to leave the office when she heard principal Figgins call her name. "Erm...excuse me!" He called. Brittany turned around to stare at the man. "Just remember that this is strictly confidential, I trust you wont tell anyone about our...conversation, we don't want to scare the students further."

"You can trust me," she lied. Brittany wasn't one for keeping promises. "Have a good day," she added before leaving the office.

Brittany followed her schedule to her classes, it turned out there was a map on the back, giving her directions to follow. It was pretty easy to figure out but once she showed up to the class, she was always disappointed, Santana was never there. She wasn't happy about not sharing classes with Santana, but she tried not to dwell on it, at the moment she was more interested in finding the killer who proved to be a great threat.

Lunch time came and there was still no sign of a serial killer. Since Brittany was paying more attention to the students, she did catch the glares they gave each other. The students seemed weary of one another, scared but not trying to show it. For a second Brittany almost felt sorry for them, knowing one of them would be next on the list, but then she laughed, she would probably be the one killing them.

There was a huge difference between Brittany and the killer. Brittany killed anyone, she killed multiple people a day, when in prison she once killed a man for coughing next to her, as soon as she got the urge to kill, she did it. This killer was different, even though their way of killing people was so creative, they only targeted one person a week. It was as if they set their eyes on one person, then planned a way of killing them, rather then doing it instantly. Brittany had to give the killer some credit, they were pretty good at covering their tracks, and they were definitely good at looking innocent. Brittany applauded the killer, they had good style.

* * *

><p>"So...how is your day going?" Brittany asked Santana when they sat down at a table in the courtyard. Just like yesterday, Brittany had chosen a table which Santana would feel comfortable at. Hidden and out of sight.<p>

Santana took out her lunch from her backpack and started eating her sandwich. "It has b-been fine, thank you." Santana said. "W-what about you?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany looked around the courtyard, still searching for anyone looking suspicious. "It's been good, my schedule's shit though." She answered, looking back at Santana. "I swear I'm in classes with a bunch of idiots." She moaned.

Santana let out a small laugh, making Brittany smile. The blonde raised her eyebrows, wondering what was so funny. Santana took a sip of her drink before speaking. "I-I am too." Santana said. "Everyone i-in this school is mean."

"Yeah, but when I say idiots I really mean the dumbest people you will ever meet." Brittany said, resting her elbows on the table. "You're in classes with the smart people."

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "I-I am smart, I suppose." She said, her face turning red through the compliment she had given herself. Brittany found it adorable. "I think you're s-smart too."

Brittany quickly shook her head, no way was she smart. Not like the girl in front of her. There's a reason she was put in classes with a bunch of idiots. "I'm honestly not smart." Brittany said, seriously. Santana was about to object but Brittany stopped her. "Well...I'm not academically smart but I guess I'm smart at other things." The blonde shrugged.

"L-like what?" Santana asked. Her eyes suddenly widened. "S-sorry, I'm not agreeing with you or anything by saying y-you are not academically smart, I'm just a-asking." Brittany laughed, this girl was cute.

"Well, I'm good at figuring things out." Brittany said, feeling proud of herself as a load of memories came rushing back to her. To do what Brittany did, she had to be smart.

"So...you're g-good at solving things?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows. Brittany thought about it for a moment, was she really good at solving things? She hadn't solved the mystery behind the killings, but that had only just started.

"Yes." Brittany said with confidence. "You could say that." The blonde smiled. "So...what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked.

Santana didn't answer at first. She kept her head low and ate her lunch in silence, Brittany frowned at this, it was as if the girl didn't want to talk to about it. After a long silence, Santana looked up and spoke. "Nothing much." She said, returning her attention to her food. "W-what about you?"

_Well I like to kill people, that's always fun. _Brittany thought to herself, but she couldn't exactly say that to Santana, she didn't want to scare the poor girl. Brittany cleared her throat before speaking. "I like many things, I like to go running." Wait, scratch that, Brittany didn't like to run, she spent years in prison sitting around, and killing people, if she did run, it was to kill someone. "It's always fun watching people fight." She added. That suited her more, she enjoyed violence.

"Y-you like to watch people fight?" Santana asked, frowning. Brittany nodded her head, hoping that she wasn't intimidating the girl. Santana didn't look scared, if anything, she looked intrigued. "What kind of fighting d-do you like to watch?" Santana asked.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, she liked this girl, she very much liked her. "I like all sorts of fighting." She said, looking into the Latinas eyes. "I like the blood, I like it when someone dominates the fight, I like the ones that always end messy."

Santana smiled, "I like those fights too," she said. "In fact, if y-you're interested, I c-can take you somewhere tonight, somewhere I think y-you will like very much." Brittany was definitely interested in what Santana was talking about, she didn't expect any of it at all.

"Are you taking me to a fight?" Brittany questioned, looking around the courtyard to see if anyone was eavesdropping, thankfully they weren't.

Santana nodded her head, "not just any fight." Santana said, leaning closer to Brittany. "Illegal fights." Brittany smirked, she knew she had to go with Santana, how could she ever resist?

"So tell me, Santana, do people get hurt in these fights?" Brittany asked, hoping the answer would be yes. It would be no fun watching a fight where someone didn't suffer, there would be no point in watching it.

"Oh yes," Santana laughed, peeling an orange. "If y-you choose to enter the ring it's not always guaranteed that you'll leave, alive." She added, looking at Brittany to see her reaction.

Brittany tilted her head to the side, this girl was something else, she didn't think Santana would be interested in anything like that. "I have to say, you've surprised me, Santana." Brittany said. "I think me and you are going to get along just fine." Brittany could see herself being with someone like Santana, someone who shared the same interests.

"So...y-you want to go with me tonight?" Santana asked with hopeful eyes. Before Brittany could say anything, Santana continued, "do you think you could handle it?"

Brittany had to laugh at that comment, of course she could handle it, she was a serial killer after all, she loved doing things like that. "Don't underestimate me, Santana, I'm interested in many things, fighting is one of those things."

"Well, then I guess I'll pick y-you up at 7?" Santana said, "what's your address?" Brittany sighed, she couldn't exactly tell Santana that she lived in a motel, it would raise too many questions. She had to think of something to say, quickly.

"Why don't you just pick me up at the park, it's much easier to get to than my house." Brittany said. Santana nodded her head, and thankfully didn't ask questions. "Where abouts is this place you are taking me to?" Brittany asked.

"The bad part of town." Santana answered. Brittany wondered if Santana was referring to the place with all of those abandoned buildings, the warehouse where she had left that dead woman and found her new dog. "Don't worry, y-you will be safe." Santana didn't need to worry about that, Brittany could take care of herself perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Brittany wandered through the school, searching for her next class. It annoyed Brittany how far she had to walk just to get to the next class, why couldn't the rooms be all together? Brittany turned a corner and accidently bumped into a young boy, no older than 16.<p>

"Watch where you're going, bitch." The boy hissed as he crashed into the blonde. Brittany was startled by the boys reaction, how dare he say something like to her. As the boy attempted to walk past the blonde, Brittany grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against one of the lockers.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" She shouted, not caring about who could be around. Her eyes darkened as anger took over her body. Fear filled the boys eyes, he hadn't expected a reaction from the woman.

"N-nothing." He stuttered, "I'm just going," he said, before running down the hallway. Brittany laughed and followed the boy, there was no way he was going to get away from her. Brittany began to run, this was the running she loved, the running where she was out for blood. Oh how she loved that type of running.

"I'm coming for you, little boy." Brittany said, quickening her pace as she drew closer to the scared boy. The now whimpering boy fled up the stairs to the second floor, Brittany followed close behind him. The boy suddenly slipped, sending his whole body crashing to the floor.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt." Brittany laughed, as she looked down at the boy. She was ready to strike when something caught her eye, blood on the floor. "Did you slip on the blood?" Brittany asked, frowning. "Or is that blood yours?" If it wasn't the boys blood, then whose blood was it?

Brittany stepped over the boy and followed the trail of blood down the hallway. It looked like someone had dragged a body down the hall, there was no other explanation. The boy followed close behind Brittany, the blonde was too bothered about the blood to care. The trail ended when Brittany came face to face with a wooden door. She looked up and read the sign '_Janitors Closet_'.

Brittany wrapped her hand around the door knob and slowly pulled it open, the smell inside making the boy behind her gag. Brittany turned on the light switch and her eyes widened when she saw a dead body in front of her. A blonde haired boy with his throat slit and eyeballs ripped out. His mouth was hanging open, his death must have been very painful.

"AHHH!" The boy behind Brittany screamed, "there's a dead body!" He exclaimed. Brittany rolled her eyes, yes that was clear, she could obviously see it. Brittany turned around and was about to shut the boy up when she realized he was already halfway down the hallway.

"What a wimp," Brittany said, "honestly you'd think he's never seen a dead body before." She added when she turned her attention back to the corpse. "You just keep getting more and more creative, don't you?" Brittany said, referring to the unknown killer.

That was the first time Brittany had witnessed the magnificent work of the killer student, she was more than impressed. The killer should have really cleaned up the blood stains but she could understand why they didn't. They might have got caught. Judging by the dead body, Brittany would say the boy had only been dead for a few minutes. Brittany mentally kicked herself, she was so close to the killer, she should have caught them. Of course she wouldn't turn them in, but she still wanted to know who was behind the attacks.

"Miss Pierce, please step aside," Principal Figgins said as he hurried down the hallway, followed by a few of the teachers. Brittany stepped away from the body so principal Figgins could see the dead student. Brittany smirked at the mans reaction, he had a tissue covering his face as he was about to be sick. These people were ridiculous.

"It's tragic, isn't it sir?" Brittany said, asking as if she was shocked. Inside she was secretly loving it, of course she was scared in case the killer went for Santana, but this was so interesting for her.

"Yes," principal Figgins whispered, "tragic indeed." Brittany nodded her head and moved even further away from the janitors closet. "Can someone please find out the name of this poor boy and contact his parents." The man added.

Brittany wondered who the boy was, and why he was murdered, but most importantly, Brittany was curious to know what student could do something like that. Later, Brittany walked away from the crime scene and smiled, she had a very interesting night ahead of her.

* * *

><p><em>In memory of Buster.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all of the reviews, so glad you're all enjoying this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Also, I've had a few reviews from people hoping the killer is Rachel, Quinn, or other Glee characters. Sorry but they aren't part of this story and I don't plan on adding more Glee characters. _

__**Warning: This story contains gore, violence, and horrific killings. Please do not read if you are young or sensitive, this story isn't aimed at you.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Falcon Ring<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany paced back and forth in her motel room, desperately trying to find something to wear. Eventually she decided to wear a black top, dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket Noah had stolen from someone earlier on in the day. It was a nice jacket, it made her look even more intimidating, she liked that. She figured everyone at the illegal fights would be wearing similar clothing, she wanted to blend in, she wanted to look like a fighter.<p>

"Gonzo, come and eat your dinner." Brittany called over her dog. Gonzo jumped off the bed and rushed over to the kitchen area where Brittany was pouring his food. "Good boy." She praised the dog as he began to eat his dinner.

After taking Gonzo for a walk around the block, Brittany locked up her motel room and went across the street to the bar Noah was working at. She had time to spare so she figured having a few drinks would give her something to do. Brittany walked into the ruin down bar and laughed when she saw two old men dancing on the table. She walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

"I'll have a beer." Brittany told the bartender who went over to serve her. The bartender nodded his head and got to work on her order. There was no need for ID, Brittany being a 24 year old woman didn't need to prove her age, it was clear she wasn't young, it's weird how she easily fooled everyone at the school. Her rough face still surfaced from time to time. "He's paying for this." Brittany glanced over to her friend who was cleaning a table.

After having two more beers, Noah joined her at the bar and poured himself a glass of water. "So, what's your plans for the night?" He asked, resting his elbows on the bar. "You could watch that show where they have to guess the-"

"I'm going to watch a few fights." Brittany said, cutting her friend off before he could finish. Noah raised his eyebrows, curious to know what fights his friend was referring to. Brittany continued, "this girl from school is taking me, we'll be watching illegal fights." She smirked.

"Hmm," Noah said, the fights sounding familiar. Then he worked it out, "oh yeah, I know what fights, it's the Falcon ring fight a few blocks away from here, isn't it?"

"I don't know the name of the place, but yeah it could be." Brittany said, taking a large drink of her beer. "How the fuck do you know about it and why didn't you tell me sooner?" She hissed.

Noah rolled his eyes, "have you seen where I work?" He laughed, looking around the ruin down bar. "A few of the fighters come in here, I've heard them talking about the place." Brittany glared at her friend, he still didn't answer her question. Noah quickly continued, "you're trying to keep a low profile, that place is anything but low profile, from what I've heard."

Brittany frowned, "it's illegal fighting, not many people know about it, of course it's low profile." Brittany said.

"You're wrong." Noah said. "Lots of people know about it, there's more people at those fights than you think, it's a dangerous place, from what I've heard." Brittany knew Noah didn't want her going, but she had already accepted Santana's offer and she was actually curious to know more about the place. She was going whether he liked it or not.

Brittany finished her beer then stood up, throwing her leather jacket over her shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your shift, I'll see you later." Brittany said, hurrying out of the bar and making her way to the park where Santana was meeting her.

Once at the park, Brittany stood against the fence, ignoring the screams coming from the children behind her. She was about to light up a cigarette when a white pickup truck stopped in the middle of the road. Brittany glanced over at the truck and smiled when a familiar face appeared out of the window. "Santana," Brittany whispered as she made her way over to the girl.

"G-get in," Santana ordered, surprising Brittany. The blonde quickly went around to the passenger side and got in, following Santana's instructions.

The first thing Brittany noticed about the truck was how messy it was. As soon as she sat down she felt something unpleasant hit her ass, she lifted her body up to grab whatever it was. She was surprised to find a pocket knife on the seat, she wondered why Santana had one of those in her car. Brittany dropped the knife down the side of the truck, not mentioning it to the Latina. The smell of Santana's truck wasn't pleasant, it was a mixture of fast food and sweat, this girl was even more surprising than Brittany had originally thought. There were empty cans of coke and fast food boxes all over the car, some boxes were empty and others contained half eaten burgers and moldy chicken. Brittany wasn't the cleanest person but she definitely wasn't like this girl. It didn't really bother her though.

"A-are you excited?" Santana asked as she pulled away, her truck making a loud noise. Brittany didn't bother putting her seatbelt on, she never did care for them.

Brittany turned to face Santana, the girl was even more beautiful from the side. "Yeah," Brittany said, thinking about what the place might be like. "Is it far from here?" She questioned.

Santana shook her head, "it's only a c-couple of minutes away, we'll be there soon." Santana said. The place Noah was talking about must have been the right place after all. They were heading in that direction and Santana had just drove past the motel and bar, they were going to 'the wrong side of town', where all the abandoned warehouses were.

After driving for a few minutes, Santana parked the truck in a large empty parking lot. She quickly got out of the truck and gestured for Brittany to follow. The blonde followed the Latina out of the parking lot and down the street, passing the warehouse where Brittany found her new dog and where she dumped that womans body. Santana stopped outside of a large warehouse with a black sliding door. She slid the door halfway open and looked around the street before going inside. Brittany followed Santana's actions and entered the warehouse.

The room was empty, the floorboards creaked when Brittany and Santana walked forward. There were dead rats on the floor, being eaten by other rats and strange little insects. a large bald headed man stood beside what looked to be an old elevator, going downwards. Santana whispered 'stay here' in Brittany's ear before walking over to the large bald man.

"Who the fuck is she?" The man hissed in a low gruff voice. His fists were clenched, as if he was about to punch the blonde. Brittany wasn't frightened, she could easily take him.

"S-she's with me," Santana said, pressing a button so that the elevator doors would open. "She's n-not a cop or anything," the Latina added when the man still looked unsure.

"Fine," he mumbled, looking Brittany up and down. Brittany frowned, who the hell did this man think he was? Brittany stormed over to Santana when the elevator doors opened and then quickly got inside, glaring at the man. He was on her list.

The doors closed and after pressing the same button several times, the elevator began to move. Brittany and Santana stood in silence, a comfortable silence. Brittany was thinking about what was behind the doors, what the place would be like, would she be around people just like her? She was both curious and excited. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, revealing something Brittany had never imagined.

The roars coming from people was almost deafening, it sent shivers down Brittany's spine. The room was bigger than the one upstairs, and it definitely had more of an atmosphere. In the middle of the room was where all the action took place, a caged ring surrounded by over a hundred people cheering the fighters on. Inside of the ring there were two people, a man and a woman, and by the looks of it, the woman was winning. Brittany looked around the room, discovering so much more. To the left there was a small bar, surrounded by men playing drinking games. To the right there was a large table, behind it a small man with glasses, by the looks of it he was collecting money from the patrons who were no doubt betting on their favorites to win the fight. The room was dark, it had no windows and the dimmed lights made it impossible to see everyone. Brittany's choice of clothing was just like the rest, she fitted in.

"T-this is it," Santana said, turning to face Brittany. "Welcome to Falcon Ring." She was at the right place, and although they had just arrived, Brittany immediately fell in love with the place.

"I love it." Brittany laughed, pushing past a group of people so she could get a closer look at the people in the ring. "Wow, she's going to kill the bastard." Brittany said, referring to the woman in the ring trying to snap the mans neck. She found it amusing.

"WINNER! SIMONE CATZ WINS HER SECOND FIGHT OF THE EVENING!" A mans voice echoed through the speakers. Brittany looked down at the floor where the man lay motionless. the woman named Simone stood proudly, fist pumping the air. Brittany was impressed, the woman had talent. "BACKERS CAN NOW COLLECT THEIR WINNINGS AT THE FRONT TABLE!" The man added. Brittany watched as a load of people went rushing over to the table which stood the small man with glasses.

"So, who's fighting next?" Brittany asked. Santana looked down at her phone and frowned, Brittany wondered if everything was okay. "Santana? Is something wrong?"

Santana's eyes widened and she sharply looked up, shaking her head. "N-no." She answered, sending Brittany a small smile. "I-I have to take this phonecall, d-do you mind if I leave y-you for a couple of minutes?" She asked shyly.

"Not at all," Brittany replied. Santana thanked the blonde and hurried over towards the elevator. Brittany watched Santana until the doors closed, even though Santana had been here many times before, Brittany still didn't trust the people. Santana looked vulnerable.

"And who the hell are you?" A dark haired man asked as he pushed into Brittany, almost spilling his beer on her.

Brittany glared at the man, her eyes darkened as the anger risen inside of her. "Your worst nightmare," she growled. The man did not look intimidated, that was something that made Brittany even angrier, hundreds would run for their lives when they heard her name. Her old name at least. She was still that woman though, and she had no plans on changing.

"Oh, we have a smart ass over here," the man laughed, people began to gather around them. "Prove you are worthy to be here, prove it!" He spat. Brittany wiped her face and pushed past the man, making her way over to the ring entrance. She watched as the dead man on the ground was dragged from the ring.

She entered the ring and studied the enclosed area. The only thing she could smell was blood, and fear. Many people had died in that ring, she could sense it. The cage was covered in blood, the sand on the floor tried to cover it up but failed, if anything it made it worse. The adrenaline pumping through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before. This was her chance to prove herself, her chance to show people who she was and what she could do. She hoped the man would put up a good fight, she always preferred it when her victims tried to fight back, it was always more fun that way. The audience went quiet as the dark haired man entered the ring, Brittany smirked, she had won the fight already.

"You really want to challenge me?" The man laughed, taking off his jacket and throwing it out of the ring. "It's not too late to walk out of here, lady, I'm sure you'll make a pretty fine bartender or something." He joked. His words only made Brittany more furious, she was so much more than a bartender, she was a killer. One of the worst, and if the man knew who she really was, he would be the one leaving the ring.

"Show me what you've got," Brittany said, clenching her fists together, ready for the man to make his move.

The dark haired man moved forward rather quickly, keen to get the fight over with. His face reddened as he approached the blonde, his arm high in the air ready to strike. A second later he stuck, aiming directly for Brittany's face, but failed. Brittany saw the attack coming and she immediately ducked to the ground, avoiding contact. The mans reflexes were slow and he stumbled backwards, only to be met with a kick to his foot, knocking him to the ground, his face in the sand.

"Is that all?" She was teasing him. The patrons outside of the ring screamed at the man on the floor, cursing him to get up. Brittany kneeled down next to the man and grabbed him by the hair, "not so tough now, are you?" She laughed, throwing his head back down.

Brittany walked around the ring, ignoring the constant abuse being thrown at her. She waited patiently for the man to get up, when he did, he looked more embarrassed than anything else. "AHH!" He screamed as he ran full force at Brittany, slamming her against the ring cage and wrapping his hands tightly around her neck.

Brittany kicked the man several times but it seemed as if he was now immune to the pain. With all of her strength, Brittany threw her head forward, headbutting the man, knocking him backwards. "You bastard!" She snapped, not expecting that at all.

The man quickly balanced himself and shocked the blonde when he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife, teasing Brittany with it. The knife did not bother Brittany, for she had seen much worse. Brittany gestured for the man to come closer, still wanting him to put up a good fight.

The man ran at Brittany and swung his arm around, aiming for Brittany's neck. The blonde just laughed, was he really trying to cut her throat? Brittany lunged forward and knocked the man to the ground, throwing herself down on top of him. Brittany grabbed the mans hand before he could stab her in the stomach. The crowd were chanting his name, hoping it would encourage him to win. Brittany knew this mans time had ended, she had him.

"Entering this ring with me will be the biggest regret of your life!" Brittany exclaimed, twisting the mans hand so the knife was now pointing at him. "You're going to die, you're going to die and I'm going to make you fucking suffer." She screamed, plunging the knife into the mans neck.

She pressed the knife further into the mans neck, the screams coming from the man was almost deafening. The crowd were stunned by what they were witnessing, Brittany didn't stop. Brittany didn't stop until the knife was all the way through his neck, digging into the ground. Brittany quickly pulled out the knife and dug it into the man again, this time it was his chest. She kept stabbing the man until he died, until all of the blood had drained out of him.

Brittany then stood up, the blood stained knife still in her hand, "who's next?" She asked, an amused look on her face. Santana was right, Falcon Ring was fun.

The crowd remained quiet, most of them stood wide eyed, staring at the dead body in front of them. Judging by their reactions, the man on the ground had a high profile, not many people could do what Brittany did. "ERM...WINNER!" The mans voice shouted through the speakers. One person slowly clapped, then another, and then before Brittany knew it, the crowd was cheering, it seemed only fair.

Brittany dropped the knife on the floor and left the ring, loving how the crowds parted when she walked near them. The blonde made her way to the bathroom where she would clean herself up, she was covered in blood and she needed to get rid of the evidence before Santana put the pieces together, she didn't want the Latina to think she was a killer. Not yet. After Brittany was clean again, she left the bathroom and was surprised to find Santana walking in her direction.

"Santana," Brittany said, smiling at the younger girl. "You're back quick," Brittany laughed, grateful the fight had ended when it did.

Santana looked over to the ring where the dark haired man was being carried from, she frowned at the sight, the blood dripping from him. "D-did I miss a g-good fight?" Santana asked, moving next to Brittany when the body was near.

Brittany shook her head, "an easy fight." She commented, replaying the fight in her head. It had been too easy, the man had a knife and she still managed to kill him. The asshole deserved to die, he shouldn't have treated her like that. He got what he deserved.

Santana nodded her head and looked over to an empty table in the corner, "would y-you like to sit down?" Santana asked. Brittany followed Santana's eyes over to the table, she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes," she replied. They both walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Would you like a drink?" The bartender asked.

Brittany looked at Santana, who just nodded her head. "C-coke, please." Santana said politely. The Latina looked over to Brittany, wondering if she wanted a drink.

Not wanting to seem like an alcoholic or anything, Brittany decided it was best not to order an alcoholic drink. Most 18 year olds didn't. "I'll have the same." Brittany said, watching as the bartender took their orders and walked away.

"So..." Santana said, trying to make conversation. "W-what do you think of it so far?" She asked, referring to Falcon Ring.

"I love it," Brittany replied honestly. "I thought this part of town was quiet, oh how wrong was I?" She laughed. "I didn't expect something like this, especially in a boring town like this." She added.

"T-this town isn't boring," Santana protested. She once again mumbled a 'sorry' as she spoke loudly to Brittany. The blonde wished Santana would stop saying sorry, it wasn't necessary. Brittany raised her eyebrows, gesturing for Santana to continue. "Well...this town is a lot more than you think. W-we have a lot of history here, it's a mysterious place." Santana said.

"Indeed," Brittany agreed. What was happening in McKinley high school was anything but normal. Mysterious was the right word to use. "The fights seem interesting, have you ever been inside of the ring?" Brittany asked curiously. She had a feeling Santana hadn't.

Santana let out a small laugh and shook her head, "N-no," she smiled. "I-I just like to sit back and watch, I don't like taking part in anything like that." Santana said. Brittany was right about Santana, a part of her was glad Santana didn't get involved. The ring was no place for a girl like Santana to be.

"How did you find out about this place?" Brittany asked. "What made you want to come here?" She was interested to know. It wasn't the easiest place to find.

"I know t-the owner," Santana said, surprising Brittany. "Well...I knew the owner," she mumbled, lowering her head.

"You knew...as in, he isn't around anymore?" Brittany was puzzled.

Santana nodded her head and sighed, "James Falcon, he w-was someone who looked after me w-when I was younger, he would bring me here a-and I would watch him fight." Santana said. "He was murdered last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brittany said. If the person was close to Santana, she was very sorry indeed. "Did he die in the ring?" Brittany asked, looking over to the cage where two more men were entering, about to start another fight. The patrons started shouting again.

"N-no," Santana said, as if it was obvious. "He was just murdered," She shrugged.

Brittany frowned, 'just murdered', that was a weird way to put it. "Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss..." Brittany said as she picked up the drink the bartender had just put down on the table. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany mumbled nervously.

"Of course, ask me anything," Santana said.

Brittany gave the Latina a small smile. "Why do you still come here?" She asked curiously. "I understand why you would come here before, but since Mr. Falcon is dead, does this place not bring back bad memories?"

"I-I like coming here, it reminds me of him, and it isn't that bad." Brittany would agree, Falcon Ring wasn't a bad place for someone like Brittany, but Santana on the other hand, it must have been scary. "James w-was very loved around here, which is why nobody bothers me, out of respect for him. I'm not scared." Santana said. That did make sense.

"And do you know who killed Mr. Falcon?" Brittany asked. "You must be curious," she added when Santana shook her head.

"N-nobody knows who killed him, we just want to move on," Santana said. Brittany could understand Santana wanting to move on, but she thought the Latina would at least want answers. Brittany thought about it for a while and she realized, if someone she was close to was murdered, she'd want to know who was behind it, so she could kill them too.

"Maybe it's the same person who is killing a load of students at school?" Brittany suggested. "The deaths could be linked, this killer might be targeting more than the students."

"It's possible," Santana said, staring intently at Brittany. "W-we don't like talking about the killer at school."

"But why?" Brittany asked quickly. "I would of thought students would be running away from the school, never returning out of fear." Brittany said. She knew if she wasn't a serial killer, she would be keeping her distance, especially when people were being brutally murdered. "Is education that important? Are you all willing to risk your lives for it?" Brittany asked.

"T-this isn't Russia, Brittany." Santana said calmly, "people here a-aren't like you."

_That's right, not everyone's a killer who loves watching people die. _"You're right, this isn't Russia," Brittany said, "Russia's a million times worse." She added, thinking back to her time in prison, what it was like. She thought about the way she lived, America's different, so different.

"Really?" Santana asked, frowning. "W-what is Russia like? Was school good? D-do you miss living there?" Oh, so many questions. So many lies to tell.

"It's different," Brittany answered, knowing her life in America was better. She's free in America, sort of. "School was normal, just the same as any school really." She laughed, realizing schools in Russia were probably different to schools in Ohio, she guessed someone wasn't getting killed every week there. "I miss the people." She whispered, referring to a few friends she left behind.

"Y-your school friends?" Santana asked. Little did she know, Brittany had never attended school, she didn't have time for school, not to mention she was sent to prison.

"Yes," Brittany whispered, "I miss them."

Brittany and Santana talked for over an hour, from time to time they watched the fights. On three occasions Brittany saw people being killed, she liked their way of killing so she made a note in her head to kill her next victim that way, it looked fun. Not everyone died though, some people left the ring laughing, having a drink with their opponent. Others left the ring with bloody noses, split heads and angry, threatening to kill the bastard next time. Brittany's fight was often talked about, thankfully no one knew her name so Santana guessed they were speaking about someone else. Brittany thought about telling the Latina everything, who she was and why she was in America, but she stopped herself before she would regret it. There was something about Santana that she trusted, but her secret was huge and she didn't know if she trusted the girl enough to talk about her past, to bring up Yelena. She didn't want to frighten the poor girl.

Brittany and Santana left Falcon Ring before everyone else, Santana said leaving with the crowd was always a bad idea, the fights didn't stop just because they were out of the warehouse. Santana led Brittany back to her truck in the parking lot, Brittany made sure to check the seat before sitting down, she didn't want something else nearly sticking in her ass. Santana turned on the radio and drove out of the parking lot, heading back to the park under Brittany's instructions. Brittany still didn't want Santana to know where she lived, she was very interested to know where the Latina lived though. Santana hadn't talked about her family, her home, but then again, Brittany had never asked.

"D-did you have a good night?" Santana asked when she stopped the truck outside of the park, she turned in her seat to face Brittany.

"I had a great time," Brittany smiled. "Thank you for showing me the place, I'd love to do it again." Brittany definitely wanted to kill more people, it was fun, and being somewhere illegal made it even better.

"W-we can go whenever you want," Santana said. "I'm glad y-you enjoyed it, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Santana asked with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely," Brittany said quickly as she opened the truck door. "See you tomorrow," she repeated.

Brittany left the truck and walked down the street, looking back at the truck driving in the opposite direction. Brittany walked to the bar with a smile on her face, she really did have a good night, and Santana was just full of surprises. Brittany walked into Jimmy's, the bar Noah worked at, and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Gimme a beer," Brittany ordered her friend. The blonde looked around the bar, searching for someone interesting, she had the urge to kill again. There was blood on her thumb, the dark haired mans blood, she needed more. She wanted blood on her hands.

"So, was I right about that place? What's it like?" Noah asked as he cleaned the bar.

"It's unlike anything we've seen before," Brittany said, thinking about all of the death in there. "There's a ring where you fight in, it's pretty amazing, especially when you get to stab someone to death," she added, unable to stop herself.

Noah gasped, "you didn't!" Brittany regretted telling her friend that, she knew he would not approve. When the blonde didn't say anything, Noah continued. "Please don't fucking tell me you killed someone?! In front of people!" He snapped.

"Shh, keep your voice down," she whispered, looking around the bar to see if they had caught anyone's attention, thankfully they hadn't. "These people are killers too, you don't need to worry about anything," she said.

"If we end up back in that fucking prison I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you, Yelena," Noah hissed.

Brittany rolled her eyes, why would he even think that? They were free. "That's never going to happen," she laughed, "now, since you're paying for these, I'll have a few more." She added, referring to the beers.

* * *

><p>Many drinks later, Brittany was drunk, and craving something. "This girl, Santana, she's fucking perfect, you know?" Brittany slurred as she downed the rest of the beer in front of Noah.<p>

Noah listened politely at her never ending rant. "Yeah, you've talked about her for the past hour," Noah said, shaking his head at his friend, "You're a fucking mess."

"Sheeeee's just, fucking mysterious as fuck! Like you think she's jusssst this girl but then she fucking surprises you and then she sticks a fucking pocket knife up your ass!" She slurred, requesting another beer immediately.

Noah frowned, "she stuck what up your ass?" He asked, giving Brittany another beer.

"Her truck has loads of things and thereee was a pocket knife that went up my ass as I sat down," Brittany said, gladly accepting the beer. "And you know she gets bullied in school which is fucking weird because she goes to that fucking fight place where they kill every fucker, you know?"

"Maybe she's the one killing people in school?" Noah suggested.

Brittany laughed loudly and shook her head, "that's fucking ridiculous brother from another motherrrrrr, she's too innocent," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I agree," Noah shrugged, "because most innocent people watch illegal fights where people die, you don't get much more innocent than that." He said.

"Fuck off," Brittany spat, "you don't know her like I do."

"Neither of us know her, Brittany," Noah said calmly, not wanting to piss off his friend. Brittany listened intently as he continued. "You've known her for two days, what do you actually know about her? Apart from she gets bullied and likes to watch people fight. Do you know her hobbies? Do you know where she lives or what she wants to be when she's older? Do you know anything about her?" He asked.

Brittany took a while to answer, after hearing what her friend had just said, the only answer was 'no'. She didn't know anything about Santana, she didn't know anything but yet for some reason she felt close to the girl, they had a connection, a strong one. "Well..." Brittany started, trying to think of something to say. "I know that...she...erm... She likes coke!"

"Cocaine?!" Noah gasped, "is she a dealer?!" He asked. Noah was keen on drugs, he often took them in Russia, it had been too long since he had something. If Santana was a dealer, he would definitely be interested in meeting her.

"No you fucking idiot!" Brittany snapped, slamming her hand down on the bar. "Coke, as in the drink."

"Oh, well most people like coke," Noah said.

"Fuck you, I'm going back to the motel, I have school tomorrow," Brittany said, downing the rest of her drink before leaving the bar.

Brittany stumbled across the road and took the key out of her pocket, unlocking the room door. once the door was opened, Brittany tripped forward and face planted the floor, cursing under her breath. She crawled into the room and climbed onto the bed, knocking Gonzo off. "What the fuck," Brittany slurred, realizing the dog was now on the floor. "Get on the bed," she ordered. Gonzo climbed onto the bed and cuddled into the blondes side, both quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of a car speeding down the street that woke Brittany up the following morning. The blonde stirred and then a few minutes she turned in her bed, opened her eyes and realized the time. "FUCK!" She shouted, realizing she was late for school. Her shouting alerted Gonzo who immediately started to bark.<p>

Brittany jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. After she was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, she fed the dog and promised to take him for a long walk later. Brittany rushed to school with Santana on her mind, she was worried in case something bad had happened to the Latina, with all of the killings occurring at McKinley lately, she was scared for the younger girls safety, what if Santana had been murdered? Brittany would kill the bastard who touched her, she would rip them to pieces.

Once in the school building, Brittany ran to the cafeteria, it was lunchtime so Brittany figured Santana would be eating by herself. She felt so disappointed in herself, she had to get drunk last night and wake up late, she just had to. Brittany searched the cafeteria for the younger girl but she was nowhere in sight. Brittany sighed, where could she be? Then she figured it out, she knew where Santana would be.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and slowly opened one of the cubicle doors. She sighed when she saw Santana sitting on the toilet eating her lunch. "Hey, you," Brittany said gently, fully opening the door.

Santana looked up, frightened at first but then when she saw a familiar face, she smiled. "H-hi," she whispered, "I-I didn't think you were in s-school today so I decided to eat my lunch in here." Brittany felt awful, Santana was eating her lunch in the toilet because she didn't get her ass out of bed.

She had guilt written all over her face, "well I'm here now, wanna go to the cafeteria?" She asked, looking down at the small girl.

Santana nodded her head, "Ok," She mumbled, picking up her backpack and quickly leaving the enclosed area.

Santana left the bathroom and Brittany followed close behind her. The blonde was happy and relieved that Santana was okay, thankfully nothing bad had happened to her. Brittany was grateful the killer hadn't gone after Santana, the girl didn't have anyone and she was an easy target, thank god the killer wasn't around. For now, everything was fine.

What Brittany didn't see though, was the dead body in one of the stalls, and a chopped off hand in the corner.

* * *

><p><em>In memory of Buster.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_New chapter! Hope you all enjoy. _

_Also, I couldn't understand why people wanted Quinn or Rachel to be the killer, so I added a certain part into the story. The killer isn't supposed to be a mystery. _

___**Warning: This story contains gore, violence, and horrific killings. Please do not read if you are young or sensitive, this story isn't aimed at you.**___

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- One step Behind<strong>

* * *

><p>"Students, you have been called in here today for a reason," Principal Figgins said as he read from his notes. Brittany sat with everyone else in the stands, wondering what the 'emergency meeting' was all about. "The last few weeks have been hard for us all, we have lost some great people, and we are doing our best to find the person behind the attacks," he said.<p>

It had been a week since Brittany had killed Megan in the locker room, the cheerios were still grieving. The death toll was rising, and the students were terrified, paranoia had gotten to many of them. The students didn't even trust their best friends, it was an awful place to be. A body was discovered last Wednesday, not long after Brittany and Santana left the bathroom, that was the final straw, Principal Figgins knew he had to do something. The killings were becoming more frequent and if he didn't take action, most students would end up dead.

"Last week we lost 3 of our friends, Megan Phillips, Joshua Danthor, and Michael Adams." The man went on, reading out the names of last weeks victims. Brittany shivered when she heard Megan's name, she thought back to the attack. "We will remember our friends, and someone will pay for this." _Not a chance. _Brittany thought to herself.

Principal Figgins paused for a moment, looking into the stands before continuing. "From now on, no student will be allowed to walk through the halls of McKinley alone." He said. Brittany and Santana frowned upon hearing this. "Students will walk in allocated groups, students who are seen alone will be questioned. We strongly advise each and every one of you to keep your eyes open, if you see anything suspicious, you tell a member of staff immediately."

"What a useless man," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, earning a little giggle from the younger girl.

Principal Figgins cleared his throat, "In your next class you will be given a list of names, those people will be in your group." He said, "any questions?"

The hall was silent, nobody had anything to say. "Can we go now," Brittany said under her breath, she really wanted to speak to Santana, privately. Principal Figgins excused the students and they all quickly left the hall, rushing to their next class. Brittany stayed close to Santana, just in case.

"I'll s-see you later?" Santana asked with hopeful eyes. Brittany nodded her head, still standing next to Santana. The Latina looked at her curiously, wondering why Brittany wasn't moving. "Erm...y-you have to get to class," Santana said.

"I know," Brittany said bluntly, "I'm walking you to your class first, like Figgins said, this school isn't safe and students shouldn't walk alone." Brittany was incredibly worried for Santana's safety, especially when the girl didn't have many people.

Santana blinked a couple of times, as if she were trying to figure something out. "I hope y-you aren't worried about me," Santana said. Brittany blushed, she didn't want Santana thinking she was some soft shit, she wanted to look tough, but yes, she was worried about her. "Y-you don't have to be, I-I'm perfectly fine." _Until someone kills you. _Brittany thought to herself.

"Can you please just let me walk you to your next class?" Brittany begged, "I don't like the idea of you walking alone." The blonde admitted.

"B-but what about you?" Santana frowned, "if you walk me to my class then you'll be the one by yourself."

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "I can handle myself, trust me." Brittany said truthfully. It's true, Brittany could handle herself, the killer wouldn't want to mess with her, she'd rip them to pieces. "Please, just let me."

"W-what makes you think I can't handle myself?" Santana asked, staring at Brittany intently as if the blonde had offended her in someway. Brittany was about to say something when Santana stopped her, "I-I can look after myself, don't for a second assume I can't." Santana spat, her eyes widening when she realized how rude she was.

Brittany was shocked by Santana's reaction, for a split second she swore she saw a dark side of Santana coming out, "okay, I'm sorry," Brittany mumbled, taking a step backwards to give the Latina some space.

"N-no, I'm sorry," Santana sighed, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "I shouldn't have spoken to y-you like that, I-I apologize."

Brittany smiled, Santana didn't have to be sorry about anything, "cool, so can I walk you to class now?" She asked, hoping the next word to leave Santana's mouth would be 'yes.'

"No." Santana said bluntly. "I-I can walk myself, thank you." And with that said, Santana left Brittany standing in the hallway by herself. Brittany's mouth dropped, she was stunned by Santana's new attitude, or wait, was that her normal attitude? After all, Brittany had only known the younger girl for one week. They were still getting to know each other.

Brittany sighed in defeat and made her way to class, Santana never leaving her mind. Brittany worried about the girl, no one in the school could protect her like Brittany could. If the killer targeted Santana, the students would run for their lives, no one would help, if Brittany was by her side though, she could kill the murderer once and for all. She didn't give a fuck about everyone else, just the mysterious young girl who she was...attracted to?

* * *

><p>"Miss. Pierce, you're late, do you have any idea how serious this is?" The old woman asked as Brittany made her way into the classroom. Brittany ignored the woman and took a seat at the back of the class. Thankfully she didn't have to share a table with anyone else, she hated the students.<p>

Brittany looked down to find a piece of paper on the table. On the paper was a bunch of names, Brittany frowned, curious to know what these names meant. Brittany looked up to find Mrs. Granton standing over her. "On the paper are the names of the students you are grouped with," she said, "you will not leave your group under any circumstances, do you understand?" No, Brittany didn't understand, she didn't want to walk around the school with a bunch of idiots, she wanted to be alone, or with Santana.

"So...until I get in the classroom, I have to stay with these?" Brittany questioned, picking up the paper and reading out the three names. "Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Liza Hoppings?" She frowned. "I don't know any of these people!" She snapped, startling Mrs. Granton.

"Well you share the same classes!" Mrs. Granton protested. The old woman looked around the room, "there's Rachel, there's Liza...and Quinn...hmm, I think she's with the principal at the moment."

Brittany looked at the two students, feeling disgusted. It was torture, not only was she stuck with these people, but god they looked awful. Liza was dressed like a goth and Rachel looked like something out of a horror movie. Brittany knew there was no way she'd be spending much time with these people. Why couldn't she be put in the same group as Santana? She actually liked the girl.

"Fine, I'll stay with them," Brittany said to Mrs. Granton, clearly lying. She faked a smile, "may I please go to the bathroom? I didn't have a chance earlier," she added, needing to leave the room.

"Mrs. Granton shook her head furiously, "I'm afraid not," the woman frowned, gazing at the blonde. "It's far too dangerous for you to be roaming the hallways by yourself, especially with everything that is going on, you'll have to wait until class ends." She said.

"Would you prefer me to urinate on the chair?" Brittany asked seriously, she didn't like being told 'no,' she had a right to use the bathroom.

Mrs. Granton stared at Brittany with disgust written all over her face. She hadn't expected the woman to say that. "Well...of course not!" Mrs. Granton exclaimed. "But I can't let you leave the classroom dear, I'll get into serious trouble." The woman explained.

"Hmm...fine," the blonde said, studying the woman carefully. _I wonder what way I could kill her, _Brittany thought to herself.

When the bell rang, Brittany left the classroom with her group who she had problems with already. She couldn't understand why she was stuck in a group with a bunch of inbreds, she didn't deserve that, she wanted to walk the hallways alone, or with Santana. Plus, how was she supposed to kill people if she was stuck with children all day?

"Hi there, you must be...Bethany?" One of the inbreds said as she approached Brittany. The blonde frowned, how dare she not know her name, she's worse than principal Figgins.

"My names Brittany," she hissed, glaring at the ridiculous young girl. "You must be...Gail," she joked, pretending to forget to the girls name. The inbred shook her head and was about to speak when Brittany suddenly interrupted, "Oh I'm sorry, Quinn, right? My mistake. I always forget...forgettable peoples names," she said.

"We must get to class, it's far too dangerous to wander the hallways," Liza said in a soft voice. Brittany turned to face the girl, the goth girl had a voice that didn't match her face, Brittany found it rather unusual.

"Yes, of course," Brittany said, following Liza down the hallway, the two inbred girls close behind. "Liza, why don't you go inside, I have to get some books out of my locker, I'm sure the girls will accompany me." Brittany added when they reached their next class.

Brittany ordered Quinn and Rachel to follow her, she had a plan, and it was going to work. She walked down the now deserted hallways with her eyes searching all over, although she would never admit it, it was quite intimidating not knowing who was behind the killings, for all she knew, it could be one of the inbreds behind her. But she could usually sense evil, and the girls weren't bad people. Brittany walked to her locker and after a few minutes of trying, she eventually managed to open the locker door.

"Bastard thing," she mumbled under her breath, frustrated. "Turn around," Brittany ordered, not facing the girls. Brittany then pulled out a small bag from her locker and wrapped it up in her jacket so that no one could see it. "Come on, lets go," she said, not walking back to class.

"Where are we going," the girl who looked like something out of a horror movie asked. Brittany ignored the girl, she didn't want to say much, she didn't know who could be listening.

The auditorium, that's where they ended up. Brittany walked up a few steps until she reached the stage, she smiled, liking the large room, it was the perfect place. The girls stood with wide eyes, not wanting to say anything but not wanting to be there. Brittany hurried behind the curtain and grabbed two chairs, dragging them onto the stage and placing them in the middle. "Sit down." she ordered the girls who were reluctant to move. "Now!" She shouted, not liking to repeat herself.

"W-why are we sitting down?" Quinn asked, stuttering.

"You're bait," Brittany said as she took out the small bag and threw it on the floor. She knelt down and unzipped the bag, taking out two ropes. "I'm going to tie you both to the chair, and they will decide your fate." She added, referring to the killer.

Quinn sharply stood up, scared by the way the blonde was speaking. Brittany laughed, "oh, it's pointless to run, you'll be dead before you can reach the door. I'm an expert at killing, I once killed 3 men with one hand, I got cut once or twice but they were dead within seconds." Brittany told the girls as she stood up and tied the rope around their bodies. "These ropes are excellent, you wont be able to move."

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Rachel screamed as she began to panic, attempting to free herself from the ropes.

Brittany walked backwards, admiring her work, "Excellent question," she smiled. "Since you probably wont be alive for long, I guess I can tell you." She then took a small camera out of the bag. "Oh, I'm so sorry your death is going to be recorded on such a shit camera, I'm kind of on a budget at the moment," Brittany apologized, secretly setting up the camera.

"What's going on?! Rachel cried, "why are we going to die? A-are you the murderer who is taking innocent lives?"

"Pfft, am I hell," Brittany laughed, walking back over to the girls. "Just like you two, I'm dying to find out who's behind the attacks, it's so frustrating not knowing who the killer is," Brittany said, pausing for a moment. "See, this is my plan, the killers going to come in here and find you, god knows what they'll do but that doesn't matter, when I return later on I'll grab the camera and I'll finally know."

"They'll know it's a trap, y-you wont get away with this!" Quinn shouted.

Brittany shook her head, "they'll think one of the jocks did this for a joke or something, trust me." Brittany said.

"And how do you know they'll even come in here?" Rachel asked, tears streaming down her face.

Brittany almost felt sorry for the girl, "because I'm guessing the killer doesn't want to spend all of their time in a classroom, oh no, they'll be lurking around the hallways as we speak, looking for someone." Brittany said, taping up the girls mouths. "We know the killer has something against all of you, they're always looking for someone, and this is such a beautiful auditorium, it's one of the best places in this school, they're bound to come in here." Brittany finished.

Brittany pressed record on the hidden camera and quickly left the auditorium and rushed to the principals office. "Come in." principal Figgins said when Brittany knocked on the door. "Ah, Miss. Pierce, what a surprise."

"I'm sorry to bother you principal Figgins, I know you're a busy man, I just got frightened, I didn't know where to go." Brittany pretended to cry when she sat down in the chair.

"What's the problem?" The man asked softly.

Brittany wiped her eyes and sighed, "the two girls who were supposed to be walking to class with me...they left, leaving me all alone." Brittany lied, covering her back. "I'm new at this school and I guess I got a little lost." She lied again.

"Oh child," principal Figgins said, "you can do some work for me in here until the bell rings, I don't want you walking the hallways alone, the girls will be punished when I catch them, they know the new rules." Principal Figgins wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful," Brittany said, smiling at the man.

Brittany's back was covered, the killer would murder the two girls in Brittany's group and the blonde wouldn't be accused, she would simply say she was with principal Figgins the entire time, it was the perfect alibi. Brittany was looking forward to going back to the auditorium, she couldn't wait to watch the video of the two girls being killed, and to finally find out who was behind the killings. What would she do when she discovered their identity? Maybe she could work with them, go on a killing spree, that would be fun. Perhaps she would kill them, she would love to go up against the killer, even though she would be a little worried about losing, she wouldn't want her body torn apart. A million thoughts rushed through Brittany's head.

* * *

><p>1 hour later Brittany left the principals office in search for Santana, the girl who had never left her mind all morning. It was lunchtime and Brittany couldn't stand the thought of Santana eating her lunch alone in the bathroom, it worried her, especially since someone was recently killed in the bathroom. Principal Figgins warned Brittany to find her group since even though it was lunchtime, it still wasn't safe to be alone, apparently the students had to stay with their group until they entered the cafeteria, it was ridiculous Brittany thought, she couldn't see the point in having groups, she felt like a kid. Thankfully most of Brittany's group were dead, well Brittany assumed, the only safe one was Liza.<p>

Brittany walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted Santana, standing in the corner with her head lowered to the ground. Brittany quickly made her way over to the Latina. "Hey," she greeted, startling the young girl. "Oh, I'm sorry," Brittany apologized.

"H-hi," Santana said, her face softening when she realized it was only Brittany. "How was class?" Santana asked.

Brittany walked Santana over to an empty table away from everyone else, she spoke as soon they sat down. "It was good," she lied, "how was yours?"

"Not v-very good," Santana sighed, taking a sandwich out of her backpack. Brittany frowned, wondering what was wrong with Santana. The blonde gestured for her to continue, "everyone laughed at m-me, I went to sit down and t-this boy pulled my chair away, I-I hurt my hand." Santana said, lifting up her arm to show Brittany the bruise.

Brittany clenched her fists after seeing Santana's hand. "That's awful, who the fuck did that to you?!" Brittany hissed, wanting to strangle the bastard for hurting the poor girl.

Santana placed her hand over Brittany's, immediately calming the blonde down, "d-don't you worry, it's just a little bruise, the nurse said it's g-going to be fine." Santana said.

"You went to see the nurse?" Brittany asked, frowning. Brittany hoped someone went with Santana, it's unsafe for the Latina to be walking alone.

Santana nodded her head, "Y-yes, during class."

"Did anyone go with you?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head, making her sigh. Brittany knew she should have been with Santana at all times, she had to protect her. "Santana...what if something had happened to you?"

"I-it wouldn't," Santana said quickly, sounding sure. Brittany hated that, she knew what killers were like, they would probably target Santana. She would never hurt the girl of course, but others were different. "Like I said earlier, I-I can look a-after myself." Brittany still wasn't convinced.

Brittany peeled the orange in front of her while still gazing at Santana. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany said, breaking the comfortable silence. Santana looked up and nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth.

Brittany paused for a moment before asking, "why don't you tell the students what you like to do? If they knew about everything, they would be too afraid to even look at you."

Santana almost choked on the sandwich in her mouth, her eyes widened as she stared at Brittany with a nervous look on her face. "W-what do you mean?" She asked in a soft voice, "w-why would they be afraid? I'm nothing big."

Brittany knew that wasn't true. "Santana, you go to illegal fights where people get killed," Brittany whispered, "do you think anyone would dare to mess with you if they knew that?"

"I suppose not," Santana mumbled, taking a sip of her drink. "I-I don't want anyone t-to find out about that though, I-I hope you will keep m-my secret." Santana said.

"Of course I will," Brittany said truthfully. If Santana didn't want anyone to know, then Brittany was going to keep her mouth shut. "How stupid of me to even think that, if people found out, you could get into serious trouble." Brittany said, mentally kicking herself. "I still don't like the way people treat you, though."

"That's life," Santana shrugged. "I-I always have the last laugh," Santana smiled.

"And I bet you could easily kick their ass!" Brittany laughed, throwing a slice of orange into her mouth.

"Well...I-I...maybe." Santana mumbled, lowering her head again.

"Of course you could," Brittany said, trying to cheer Santana up. "So...tell me something I don't already know about you?"

"Brittany, w-we have already had this conversation," Santana said, laughing. "There's nothing much to say, I-I can't think of anything." Santana added. Brittany wanted to get to know the girl more, she felt close to Santana, but in a way she felt distant, like she didn't know the whole story. Brittany wanted to find out more about Santana's life, where she lived and what she did when she didn't attend Falcon Ring, she was scared to ask though. Santana was very private, but not completely private, after all she did tell Brittany about the illegal fight club.

"Why do you trust me?" Brittany asked, wanting to know why Santana told her about the fight club, they had only known each other for a day. Santana raised her eyebrows so Brittany continued, "last week you told me about Falcon Ring, you took me there, I'm just a little curious why you trusted me?"

Santana took a sip of her drink before answering. "m-many different reasons," "She said. Brittany wondered what those reasons were. Santana continued. "When we were in the courtyard, y-you told me you liked to watch fights, t-then you said you like to watch fights where people get hurt, t-that's why I-I invited you." Brittany remembered the conversation all too well.

"I could have been lying, ever considered that?" Brittany asked.

"N-no, I know you were you telling the truth," Santana said. "When we entered Falcon Ring, I-I looked over at y-you to see your reaction, it w-was like you were in heaven." Santana said, making Brittany feel slightly embarrassed by how much she actually liked the place. "You were impressed." Santana added.

"Indeed," Brittany whispered, "very impressed." The blonde threw another slice of orange into her mouth. "You still shouldn't trust me so easily, I could be dangerous," Brittany said, laughing. The blonde would never hurt Santana, but the girl trusted her way too easily.

Santana giggled, "same goes for you," Santana said, "y-you shouldn't trust me so easily either...I could be dangerous." Santana leaned forward in her chair.

"I like dangerous," Brittany mumbled, reaching across the table and picking up Santana's drink, taking a sip. The Latina laughed. "Dangerous is fun, exciting, my type of thing."

"Dangerous is also dangerous," Santana said, following Brittany's actions and taking a sip of her drink. "But dangerous m-might not b-be dangerous to a certain someone," she added.

Brittany raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. Was Santana trying to say that she was dangerous but not to her? "Are you trying to tell me something, Lopez?" Brittany asked curiously. Only partly joking.

"Nope," Santana smiled.

Brittany was about to say something when she saw principal Figgins heading over towards her. She frowned, what did that man want? Santana seemed startled by his presence. "Brittany, could you please come to my office, it's urgent."

Brittany was reluctant to move, it was lunchtime and the last thing she wanted to do was leave Santana. "Will you be alright?" Brittany asked Santana before she even moved.

Santana nodded her head and smiled, "y-yes, I'll speak to y-you later," she said. Brittany thanked Santana and threw the rest of the orange into her mouth before getting up and following principal Figgins out of the cafeteria. There were many people staring, wondering what was going on, but all Brittany could think about was the girl who was forced to eat her lunch alone.

Brittany followed principal Figgins to his office, once inside, she took a seat on of the chair and waited patiently for the man to speak. She hoped the conversation wouldn't last too long, she did want to get back to Santana. "I'm afraid I have some awful news," Figgins said, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh?" Brittany raised her eyebrows, wondering what the bad news was.

"Yes," he sighed. "The two girls who left you earlier on, Quinn and Rachel, I'm afraid something tragic has happened to them." At that moment Brittany knew someone had found their bodies, all she could think about now was the hidden camera in the auditorium.

"And what do you mean by tragic?" Brittany asked, if she didn't know already.

Principal Figgins was quiet for a moment before speaking, "their bodies have just been found in the auditorium, they were killed." He said.

"That's horrific!" Brittany gasped, covering her mouth. "Do they know who did it?" She asked.

Principal Figgins shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he sighed, "we suspect it's the same person who is behind the other attacks." The man cleared his throat. "I need to ask you something, you said they left you, did you happen to see anyone around when you made your way to my office? Please, try and think."

Honestly, Brittany didn't see anyone, the hallways were deserted. _I need to get the camera back before anyone finds it, _she thought to herself. "No sir, I'm afraid I didn't see anyone."

"Very well," the man said, "you are free to go, but I must warn you, please keep your eyes open, the attacks are becoming more frequent."

Brittany nodded her head in understanding, "of course sir," she said, standing up from the chair. "May I ask, what happened to the poor girls?" She tried to hold back a laugh.

"They were stabbed to death," Principal Figgins said, keeping his voice down. "Please keep this to yourself, the bodies have been removed and right now we don't want anyone finding out about this." Brittany nodded her head again. "I trust you, Brittany." He added, surprising the blonde.

Brittany frowned, why on earth did principal Figgins trust her? "Why?" She asked curiously.

"The attacks started before you transferred to this school, we know you are not responsible, we can't say the same thing for the other students, I'm afraid." He said. Brittany smirked, the man trusted her, he was a fool.

"I understand," Brittany said before leaving the office and heading to the auditorium.

Brittany checked to make sure the hallways were empty before she opened the auditorium door and headed inside, to her surprise, it was empty. _What the fuck is wrong with these people, students get killed and there's no forensic team or anything, _Brittany thought to herself. She walked up the few steps and onto the stage, glancing at the spot where the murder took place. She then retrieved the hidden camera and put it into her bag, rushing out of the auditorium and into the cafeteria. She would be in trouble if anyone seen her, thankfully they didn't.

When Brittany walked back into the cafeteria. She noticed a girl standing over Santana, what the fuck was she doing? Brittany quickly rushed over, hoping the bitch wasn't scaring her. "And why the fuck are you over here?" Brittany asked the ugly inbred.

"Nothing," the girl said quickly, backing away from the table. "I was just going," and with that said, the girl left, leaving Brittany confused.

The blonde sat back down opposite Santana. "What did she want?" She asked when she realized she didn't get a proper answer from the inbred. "Are you okay?" She added, wanting to make sure the girl didn't hurt her or anything.

"S-she was asking about you," Santana said, much to the blondes surprise. "She wanted to know w-why you sit with m-me."

"I sit with you because you're the only person in this school I can tolerate, plus you're cool and I like you." Brittany said, feeling the need to tell the Latina.

Santana smiled and blushed. She cleared her throat. "S-she also wanted to know some stuff about you, w-where you are from, w-where you live, I'm g-glad you came back when you did." Brittany was curious to know why the inbred was asking.

"Hmm, what did you say to her?" Brittany asked.

"N-nothing," Santana said, taking a sip of her drink. "W-would you like a drink?" She asked, holding the drink up in front of Brittany. The blonde politely declined. "I couldn't r-really answer her questions because most of them I don't know, b-but I would never tell her a-anything about y-you."

Brittany couldn't help but smile, Santana was beyond cute. "Thank you," Brittany whispered. "Over time we will get to know each other more, I hope." She wished for that more than anything.

"I'd very much like that," Santana said. Brittany agreed and for the rest of lunch, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe what happened today?" Brittany asked Santana when they walked out of the building together. After lunch Brittany told Santana to meet her by the lockers so that they could leave together, Santana offered to drive Brittany home, the blonde gladly accepted. Brittany told Santana to drop her off at the park again, just so the Latina didn't see that she lived in a motel, she still wasn't ready to tell her that.<p>

Brittany and Santana walked across the parking lot together, "w-what do you mean?" Santana asked when they approached her truck.

"Erm...the killings?" Brittany said. The killings which Brittany was involved with. She didn't kill the two girls, but they were dead because of her. "Quinn and Rachel."

"What?" Santana stopped walking and turned to face Brittany. "T-there hasn't been any killings today," Santana said.

Brittany mentally kicked herself, of course there hadn't, principal Figgins warned Brittany not to tell anyone. Brittany hated herself at that moment. She was afraid in case she had scared Santana. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, the whole conversation with Figgins just slipped my mind." Brittany said.

"So...two people w-were killed?" Santana asked, unlocking the car doors and quickly getting inside.

Brittany made sure to check the seat before sitting down, she didn't want anything sticking in her ass like last time. "Yeah," the blonde said quietly, "in the auditorium."

"Interesting," Santana mumbled. "D-does principal Figgins know who did it?"

"Of course not, no one does, just like all of the other killings," Brittany said.

"So...w-what will happen to you now? Will you b-be given a new group? Y-you can't walk the hallways alone," Santana said. Brittany was about to tell Santana how she doesn't need to walk to class with anyone, when she realized something, how did Santana know that Quinn and Rachel were in her group?

Brittany frowned. "Santana, I didn't once mention who is in my group." Brittany said slowly.

Santana gulped and turned on the engine, driving out of the parking lot and down the road towards the park. "I-I know," Santana said. "I checked the lists earlier on, t-to see what group you were in, t-that's how I know." _That makes sense, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Oh okay," Brittany mumbled, her eyes on the road at all times. She was thinking about something.

"W-we can go to Falcon Ring tomorrow, i-if you want," Santana said softly.

"I'd like that very much," Brittany said, turning her head to smile at the Latina. Santana smiled back. "Can I ask you something?" Brittany said after a few seconds of comfortable silence. Santana nodded her head. Brittany took a deep breath and said, "how would you feel about me entering the ring and having a fight?"

Santana frowned. The blonde had saw how dangerous the fights were, she had been in the ring after all, but she wanted to make sure Santana was comfortable with it. "Hmm," Santana hummed quietly. "I-I don't really know...I w-would worry about you," she said.

_Santana would worry about me, _Brittany said to herself, trying not to look so happy. "I'll be perfectly fine, I can do some serious damage," she bragged.

Santana sighed, "n-no, you could hurt yourself, y-you could accidently kill someone, it w-will change you forever, I-I wouldn't want that."

What Santana didn't know was that Brittany had already been changed, as soon as she murdered her first victim she was never the same again. Brittany couldn't possibly get any worse. "I'm not going to kill any of them," Brittany assured her, partly lying. Of course she'd love to kill someone else in the ring, but if Santana was watching her? Maybe she'd go easy on them, she wouldn't want the girl to think she was a professional or something.

"And w-what if you don't have any other choice?" Santana said, making Brittany frown. What does Santana mean by that?

"I can walk away from a fight, easily." Brittany lied. She never walked away from a fight, not unless the person she was fighting was either dead or dying. As the man who raised her used to always say, 'always finish what you started.'

"Sometimes y-you don't get to choose," Santana said. "I've seen many fights, s-some people have been forced to stay in the r-ring until someone is killed, t-they lock the gate so you're trapped."

"So... Kill or be killed?" Brittany said.

"Exactly," Santana whispered.

"Okay, I'll stay away from the ring, just for you," Brittany said, completely lying.

After saying goodbye to Santana, and promising to see her tomorrow, Brittany left the car and hurried back to the motel room, ready for the camera to show her everything she desired. She greeted Gonzo and made sure he had enough food before sitting on one of the chairs in the room. She gulped nervously as she switched the camera on.

"This is it," Brittany mumbled to herself, "time to find out who you are," she added, pressing the button.

And then there was nothing, the footage had been deleted.

"What the fuck?!" Brittany shouted, "I did click record, I know I did," she told herself.

After messing about with the buttons on the camera for a little while, there was a small knock on the door, followed by a very tired Noah who entered the motel room. "Why are you shouting?" He asked through a yawn, "you woke me up," he moaned.

"It's gone," Brittany whispered, finally looking up at her friend, "I was so close, I thought I finally had them, and now it's gone, the clever bastard has deleted it."

"What?" Noah frowned.

"The footage on the camera, it's been destroyed, I'm still one step behind." Brittany said.

"What? You're trying to record the killer? That's how you plan on catching them?" Noah asked, laughing at the blonde.

"Well have you got a better idea!" Brittany snapped.

"How didn't you see the killer? I thought you said you recorded them?" Noah said.

"Fuck off idiot," Brittany mumbled, turning her attention back to the camera in her lap, still trying to figure out whether or not the footage had been deleted. "These fucking things are so confusing, why do they have to be so complicated?!" She moaned, eventually throwing the camera across the room, causing Gonzo to bark at her. "And I didn't see the killer because I hid the camera, I thought later on when I went back to the auditorium, it would be there." She added.

"But it wasn't?" Noah said.

"No," Brittany said, shaking her head, "it's as if the person knew the camera was there."

* * *

><p><em>In memory of Buster.<em>


End file.
